


#nonutnovember

by crowchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, beatingtheymeats, collegeAU, groupchat fic, nonutnovember, slow burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/pseuds/crowchan
Summary: Vernon makes a deal with the rest of them, to not beat their meat for the whole month. May the best man win.





	1. It started with Hansol

**Author's Note:**

> So #nonutnovmeber has been trending on twitter and my friend gave me this idea so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy.

soundcloudrapper: guys its november

lilwoozi: yes what is your point

soundcloudrapper: you know what that means

chan: no shave november, im ready

soundcloudrapper: um no

chan: then waht?

huihui: HANSOL VERNON CHOI YOU BETTER NOT

chan: OOOOH its no nut november

edgelord: excuse me?

wonWOO: what the actual fuck

cookingmama: i dont usually eat nuts

wonWOO: babe no

jisooschrist: noooo

lilwoozi: whats no nut november

callmeSOON: its when you dont beat your meat for the whole month

lilwoozi: can you speak correctly?

dkthegay: ITS WHEN YOU DONT MASTURBATE

dkthegay: was that betta?

lilwoozi: yes that was better

dad: I dont even beat my meat

boo: NOW BITCH

boo: WE ALL KNOW YOU BEAT YOUR MEAT

angel1004: dont even try Seungcheol Choi, we live in the same apartment, I hear your ugly ass groans when I'm bathing

dkthegay: LMFAOOOO, YALL WILD

callmeSOON: wyd tho? 

soundcloudrapper: ANYWAYS

soundcloudrapper: I was going to make a bet

edgelord: Im listening

soundcloudrapper: we should all do no nut november and the last one standing by the end of November gets what they want for all of december, from the rest of the losers

wonWOO: the fact that your making this bet but you'll probolay be the first one to lose is funny, but I will particapte

callmeSOON: mm i just love a challange to get blue balls!

boo: Im in, i barley do it anyways

dkthegay: alright sureeee

boo: do you wanna go?

dkthegay: yes, i wanna go home, someone come pick me up from envorimental studies i'll let you eat my ass

callmeSOON: keep talking like that and i'll lose the bet today

dkthegay: is that right?

edgelord: CAN YALL FUCKING NOT

cookingmama: I dont wanna eat anymore

edglelord: fuck u guys, mingyu was going to buy me lunch and u made him lose his appetite

huihui: im doing the no fapping

angel1004: me too! I love getting free things especially 12 free things!

Chan: I'll do it to plus no shave november

angel1004: AW MY CHAN IS GETTING SO BIG

chan: please jeonghan

jisooschrist: I will do this as well, I look foward to my free gifts

dad: Jihoon is in the bathroom but he said he's in and I am as well

soundcloudtherapper: let the games begin our dicks forever be soft

huihui: amen

jisooschrist: please dont ever do that again

\--------

Seokmin sighed into Soonyoung hair, they both laied on the couch watching a drama, Seokmin eyed his half-closed computer on the coffee table, he should probably get out of Soonyoung embrace and work on his essay but he felt so warm.  
Soonyoung moved his head lightly, he started to kiss Seokmin on his neck, his hands moved under his shirt. They both heard a door open, Seungkwan came out his room with a bag of chips.

"Its no nut november keep your hands to yourself if you guys want to win, but at the same keep going there can only be one" Seungkwan walked down the small hall to the bathroom still with him, a big of chips in hand.

"Did he just go into the bathroom with a bag of chips" Seokmin whispered, Soonyoung nodded they both shared a laugh and turned back to the TV. Soonyoung was no longer interested in the TV he looked over at Seokmin, he started to admire his cute little nose, his finger squished it. He held it until Seokmin turned his head.

"I can't breath" Soonyoung laughed at the strange voice Seokmin spoke in, he let go of his nose allowing him to breathe. The bathroom door opened again, Seungkwan walked out with a crumbled back of chips in his hand, he sat between them on the couch and sighed loudly.

"What is it my little Seungkwan?" Seokmin asked, he started to rub his back.

"I'm sexually and romanticly frustrated, nobody wants to date me" Seungkwan leaned into Soonyoungs shoulder.

"You don't know that" Seungkwan glared and got up, he turned to them dramatically showing his phone, it was text messages between him and a guy.

"He asked me out just last week and then cancels on me yesterday! What am I doing wrong?" Seungkwan sighed he returned to his place between Soonyoung and Seokmin.

"Let's do something tonight! We should go out, maybe get you a man!" Soonyoung got up excitedly, Seokmin gave him a warm smile. Seungkwan sighed and got up.

"Whats the point its no nut November! I can't have sex or pleasure myself" Seokmin stifled a giggle as Seungkwan pouted and stomped like a child. Soonyoung looked over at Seokmin for some backup. Seokmin cleared his throat he clapped his hands.

"You don't need to bust to have a good time! Come on we should go out, let's go" Seokmin walked over to get his shoes. His essay still not written and his precious study time was going to waste.

\------  
They ended up going to the 'Manase Arcade' where Junhui worked, nothing says a good time like greasy pizza and free tokens from Junhui.

Soonyoung was playing the Dance Dance Revolution game, he was known to have the high score at this game. Seokmin admired him while Seungkwan went on a whole rant about straight guys who weren't really straight breaking his heart. Seokmin turned around when Seungkwan said a familiar name.

"Wait, back up, you like Hansol?" Seokmin tilted his head now paying his full attention to him. Seungkwan took a really long sip of his cola. Seokmin patiently waiting for him to spill.

"Yes I have a crush on Hansol Vernon Choi, but should it mean anything no? Should I make a move? No" Seokmin looked at him like he was crazy, Soonyoung cheered as he finished his game, he got the same score as always. He got off the dance platform and went over to where Seungkwan and Seokmin where standing. Seokmin slipped his hand into Soonyoung.

"Seungkwan likes Hansol"Seokmin exclaimed, Soonyoung gasped, there was another small gasp, they turned to look at Junhui who was cleaning the prize counter. Seungkwan facepalmed.

"Why don't you just announce it on the intercom" Seungkwan hissed, Seokmin bit his lip from snickering. Junhui moved closer to them and leaned against the counter, all three looked at Seungkwan for an explanation. Seungkwan sighed moving his hair from his face.

"I started to like him only recently, after all the years of being friends I realized I liked my super straight friend" Seungkwan explained, Junhui clicked his tongue.

"Hansol is not straight," Junhui said, Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is, he thrives of heterosexualness, never has he mentioned dating a guy or call a guy attractive" Seungkwan took a longer sip on his cola, they all looked each other then back at Seungkwan.

"So when he hugs you and you guys cuddle on the couch that isn't attraction?" Soonyoung asked Seungkwan looked at the prizes trying to distract himself. He didn't want his stomachs to flutter just by the memory of his lingering touches, they had a platonic relationship nothing more.

"No" Seungkwan mumbled, Junhui sprayed him with some soap water Seungkwan looked at him with a glare.

"Boo Seungkwan, you are attached to Hansol stop trying to hide from it, go for it, try to pull some information out of him" Junhui leaned against the counter. Seungkwan thought for a second, how would he do that? Seokmin clapped his hands, they all looked at him.

"Don't let him touch you for a whole week if he confronts you about it then that means there's something there! If he really was a raging heterosexual like you claim he would be fine with it" Seokmin explained, Soonyoung nodded at the idea.

"You're so cute when you scheme" Soonyoung whispered, Junhui hummed at the idea.

"Your right, but I'm telling you he won't care" Seungkwan sighed he walked over to the garbage leaving the other three.

"Hansol is going to crack, I can tell, Seungkwan doesn't see it but the way Hansol look at him is so adoring" Junhui whipped the counter again. The couple nodded they both went over to Seungkwan chattering about nonsense. They continued to play games until Junhui's boss scolded him for giving free tokens to his friends, this wasn't the first time this happened.

\-------  
_huihui sent a message to #nonutnovember_

huihui: Has anyone fapped yet?

dad: I havent

lilwoozi: speak correctly

dad: I have not touched myself

cookingmama: Neither have I!

wonWOO: Its only been 3 days

edgelord: a bitch is stressed and wants to beat his meat

boo: ha no selfcontrol!

edgelord: don't come after me

edgelord: I haven't had coffee yet

angel1004: bitch me too you ain't special

chan: It been 3 days and no facial hair has grown on me

jisooschrist: its okay chan, I didn't grow my facial hair until after my first year of college

callmeSOON: If I'm going to be honest, I almost beat my meat yesterday

soundcoudrapper: oh my god

callmeSOON: if you had a man with thighs like a god you'd know the struggle

edgelord: wait so you just beat your meat by looking at seokmin?

dkthegay: no silly!

dkthegay: we have sex

chan: oh my god

angel1004: stop tainting my son!

soundcloudrapper: if you guys have sex that counts too

dkthegay: here's the gag

callmeSOON: we didn't

lilwoozi: why are you guys literally the same person

cookingmama: They've been dating since our second years of high school, they're practically married

chan: WOW you guys been dating for almost 4 years that's crazy

dkthegay: yes we have and I love my man more every day

edgelord: MISS ME WITH THAT GAY SHIT

wonWOO: ur gay

huihui: we're dating

edgelord: Whats your point

angel1004: if I was you id eat his ass

angel1004: beat*

huihui: trust me I eat his ass

jisooschrist: if u eat his ass that counts

edgelord: what do you know about eating ass

jisooschrist: actually a lot

boo: im fucking shook

boo: Joshua Hong is that you?

edgelord: who the fUCK

angel1004: thats my boy :')

huihui: He needs a church girl

chan: that go to church

huihui: AND RE AD HER BIBLE

chan: A ND READ HER B I B L E

chan: name a more iconic duo i'll wait

soundcloudrapper: my meat and my right hand

wonWOO: soonyoung and seokmin

cookingmama: peanut butter and jelly

lilwoozi: I'm going to block you all

 

\-------

Hansol laid on his stomach looking at his phone impatiently, he went to messages and texted Seungkwan, they haven't hung out since last week, he starting to feel like didn't want to hang out with him anymore.

_Hansol To Boo_

Hansol: can we hang out today?  
Boo: I can't I promised to go shopping with Mingyu and Minghao today sorry :'(, maybe next weekend?  
Hansol: Sure! Have fun

Seungkwan left him on red, which made him even more confused. Did he do something wrong for Seungkwan to start acting weird? He laid on his stomach scrolling through Instagram, he got to a post that Seungkwan posted. Seungkwan took a picture of himself with a flowy dress shirt but his jeans were awfully tight. Hansol shifted on his bed, Seungkwan butt was curved perfectly, better then any other butt his ex-girlfriends had. Hansol looked through the comments and saw cute encouraging messgaes from Seokmin and Sonnyoung, his finger hovered over the keyboard. He swiped back to the picture of Seungkwan. 'Hansol Vernon Choi, you will not beat your meat to your best friends picture, you like female' He told himself. He got up from his bed slowly, he opened the door of his room and looked down the hall. Jousha and Jeonghan where on the couch watching something, they both look absorbed in it. He tiptoed back into his room closing his door slowly. He walked back to his bed going under the covers, he pulled out his phone and started to go through videos. He was starting to get in the mood, he thought about soft skin and a familiar warmth, he craved it.

"Hansol were ordering pizza" The door opened suddenly, Hansol sat up quickly covering himself with a pillow. Joshua stood near the door with a menu in his hand, his other hand covered his mouth as he looked at Hansol then the pillow. He heard light footsteps, Jeonghan stood next to him with a phone in his hand. There was a click from his camera, Jeonghan ran away his hair following him.

" I am so sorry, I should've knocked, I didn't know, sorry" Joshua closed the door with a slam. he could hear him run down the hall lightly then giggling. Hansol face was red, he sunk back into his bed, no longer worried what was happening downstairs. His phone started to buzz like crazy, he knew he had lost at his own game

\-------  
_angel1004 sent a photo to #nonutnovember_

angel1004: hansol vernon choi has been eliminated

huihui: LMFAOOOOOOO

_edgelord changed soundcloudrapper to eliminated_

wonWOO: wow his own bet too

wonWOO: tragic

callmeSOON: WE WHERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU

lilwoozi: one down twelve down more to go

jisooschrist: all I wanted to know is if he wanted pizza

angel1004: aw my poor baby

 

 

 


	2. Wait, did you really think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one falls

_eliminated sent a message to #nonutnovember_

eliminated: hows everyone progress?

lilwoozi: better than yours 

dad: HA

jisooschrist: pretty well, the week has flewn by fast

callmeSOON: bitch im dying

calllmeSOON: i just wanna beat my meat 

wonWOO: its only been a week 

cookingmama: I believe in you Soonyoung!

callmeSOOn: yall dont fucking understand 

boo: Seokmin gym membership finished so he works out at the apartment now thats why hes complaning 

callmeSOON: everday 

callmeSOON: i come home from dance 

callmeSOON: and my man is in the living room lookin like a whole meal 

angel1004: i want a meal 

callmesoon: and I just wanna dick him down then and there

lilwoozi: wow so romantic 

huihui: aww i wish my haohao would talk about me like that 

edgelord: I gave u my piece of pizza how more romantic can i get

huihui: u rite

chan: guys

angel1004: wat happen my chan? 

chan: i dont think i can do it 

boo: chan no 

chan: chan YES 

dkthegay: NO we have 3 weeks more to go we can do it

chan: I CANT

dad: LEE CHAN U BETTER NOT

chan: I JUST WANN SHAVE

cookingmama: OH then do it 

chan: okay I'll be back 

angel1004: hes going to beat his meat isn't he

boo: yeah he is

\------

Chan put his phone down on his desk, he opened his laptop and opened up a tab. He looked around his small room then at the door. No one seemed to be coming. He typed in his computer slowly. The door busted open, Minghao coming through with a sandwich.

"Are you jacking off in here" Chan deleted what he typed on the search. Minghao sat next to him and look at his computer.

"No I wasn't," Chan said, Minghao hummed, he clicked on his computer on his history. All of his search histories were dumb questions.

"Was the gold and white dress really gold and white?" Minghao read out loud, Chan laughed as he clicked on it.

"It was blue and black" Minghao got up from his position on the bed, he took another bite of his sandwich crumbs falling on Chan's bed, he dusted them off letting them fall on the wooden floor.

"Sure thats what they want you to think" Minghao walked out the room now done with the sandwich, he closed the door behind him a click sounding throughout the room. Chan rolled his eyes, he opens his laptop again typing his search.

'How to masturbate without getting caught' He smiled as results appeared.

\-------  
edgelord sent a message to #nonutnovember

edgelord: he isnt jacking off i went to go check on him 

boo: thats what he wants u to think

edgelord: im sure he isnt, his search history was dumb

huihui: what did it say

edgelord: meme quality shit 

callmeSOON: wow so specific 

edgelord: it said if the dress was gold and white really gold and white

dkthegay: it was

lilwoozi: no the fuck it wasnt 

dkthegay: yes it was 

dad: it was black and blue 

angel1004: im boutta make u look black and blue

wonWOO: im pretty sure he' beating his meat

eliminated: same, he didnt respond to my message 

cookingmama: go check

edgelord: I DONT WANNA SEE HIS DICK 

angel1004: you've seen a lot of dicks whats the big deal

edgelord: what u tryna say 

angel1004: that u a hoe 

angel1004: jun ur bfs a hoe 

edgelord: bitch

 

angel1004 changed edgelord name minghoe

 

minghoe: aha very clever

mingehoe: come get ur boyfriend joshua 

jisooschirst: babe 

angel1004: yes ? 

jisooschirst: i love you 

dad: you're whipped! 

lilwoozi: dont talk about being whipped seungcheol choi 

elimnaited: oooooh 

cookingmama: oh shet 

dad: well 

boo: MINGHAO GO SEE IF CHAN IS BUSTING A NUT

minghoe: NO I DONT WANNA SEE HIS WEENIE 

cookingmama: ill cook u dinner tonight 

minghoe: okay ill be back 

wonWOO: what are you cooking tonight 

cookingmama: nothing but love

wonWOO: ill order take out 

cookingmama: im making kimchi burgers 

wonWOO: mmm yum

\--------  
Minghao looked at Chan's door it was closed, after all these months of barging into his room he was afraid to go in. His hand inched closer to the doorknob, he grasped it and turned it.

"IM COMING IN!" Minghao closed his eyes as he opened the door open.

"MINGHAO WHAT THE FUCK" He heard a rustling of Chans sheets, Minghao bit his lip he wanted to laugh as he heard ugly moans from the laptop. Of course, Chan was watching straight porn. He opened his eyes once he heard all the rustling stop, he smiled smugly at Chan, Chan was wiping his hand with tissues from his desk. Minghao cheered.

"I caught you! HA! you're out the race" Minghao took out his phone, Chan blocked his face as Minghao took a picture of him. He proudly sent it to the group chat. Both of their phones started buzzing, Chan didn't want to look at the messages that awaited him.

\------

_minghoe sent a photo to #nonutnovember_

lilwoozi: you guys really need to invest in locks on your door  
wonW

OO: im so glad i only live with mingyu and jun

minghoe: it was worth it 

callmeSOON: he caught yo ass sweating Chan!

elmeinted: welcome to the we can fap again club 

chan: it feels good to be here 

angel1004: I cant believe you

angel1004: wait 

angel1004: was it straight or gay porn 

minghoe: straight 

angel1004: i am disappointed

chan: i like girls why would i watch gay porn 

angel1004: sometimes straight guys like the noise 

cookingmama: i thought i was straight but then i met wonwoo!

huihui: aw thats so cute

jisooschrist: I honestly thought you'd last longer

chan: wait did you really think

lilwoozi: fucking stop

chan: did you really think I was going to last three more weeks without fapping? 

lilwoozi: shut the fuck up 

chan: well you thought wrong, never judge a book by its cover or ever for that matter

boo: omfg 

chan: IF YOU DONT MIND

chan: I have some unfinished bussiness I have to deal with 

dkthegay: BITCH UR LIKE 12 

chan: im 19 so shut the fuck up 

callmeSOON: come after my man u come after me 

dkthegay: I just wanna suck you dry 

lilwoozi: take this somehwere else JESUS

\------  
Jihoon scoffed at group chat, Seungcheol came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What?" Seungcheol asked he went through his drew to find a pajama shirt to wear.

"Chan lost, I'm sure Soonyoung and Seokmin are next, they don't even need to do sexual things they just stare at each other and get off' Seungcheol laughed as he pulled on a shirt. Jihoon covered himself with the soft blanket his mom sent him. Seungcheol crawled next to him. Small droplets of water fell onto Jihoons forehead, he looked at Seungcheol annoyed.

"Your hair is dripping wet" Jihoon said, Seungcheol shook his head, more droplets fell on to the pillow and Jihoons face. He sat up wiping his face. Seungcheol got close to Jihoon there noses almost touching, Jihoon sighed.

"I wanna kiss you" Seungcheol whispered

"It's no nut November" Jihoon said, he pulled away from the closeness and covered himself again with the blanket. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, he laid on top of Jihoon he ignored his protest he fell into a deep sleep. Jihoon just wanted to kick him.

\-----  
Wonwoo and Minghao both hummed in unison as they both ate kimchi burger that Mingyu made. Mingyu looked at his boyfriend adoringly. He put the rest of the fries on the table, Junhui cheered as he started to eat them.

"Is it good?" Mingyu asked he took a seat next to Wonwoo, he picked up a few friends from the trey he put down and started to eat his burger alongside them. Everyone hummed and nodded. Mingyu felt proud, his mom would be so proud, he reminded himself to call his mom later in the night. He looked to his left, Wonwoo was enjoying his burger, his cheeks where full of food he looked like a hamster. He sighed, how can someone be so cute and hot at the same time. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu looking at him, he grabs a napkin to wipe the grease from his left, he inched closer to Mingyu and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mingy gaped at him in surprise. Wonwoo wasn't the type to give affection in front of people. But that kimchi burger was doing works on Wonwoo, Mingyu knew how much he loved burgers, hed cook burgers ever Wednesday but a different style for Wonwoo to try out.

"Who do you think is going to lose next?" Junhui asked he stuffed his mouth with a bunch of fries. Mingyu thought, someone who was showing a lot of sexual tension was Soonyoung and Seokmin but they always do.

"Either Soonyoung or Seokmin those two cant last another week, they need to suck each other like caprsi suns" Mingyu laughed at Minghaos comment. They all agreed.

\------  
A couple blocks away a couple was making out intensely on a couch. Soonyoung hands couldn't help wonder on Seokmins tones butt. They both couldn't catch up with their breaths but neither cared.

"STOP IT IM TRYING TO SLEEP" They both where being hit with a pillow, they broke apart panting, Seungkwan was in his pajamas.

"YOU GUYS SOUND LIKE YOUR EATING FUCKING SOUP STOP" Seungkwan thew the pillow at them one last time before storming into his room again. Soonyoung leaned into Seokmins arms, they were both trying to catch each others breath, Soonyoung could hear Seokmins heart beat loudly under his sweatshirt.

"Babe I know you might not like this but" Soonyoung began to say.

"Noo, I don't want to sleep in separate beds" Seokmin whispered, Soonyoung looked up at his chest and saw Seokmins big droopy eyes. Soonyoung looked away trying his best trying to ignore his puppy dog eyes. Soonyoung kissed his nose.

"We gotta win this bet, its either you or me" Soonyoung looked determined and that always fired up Seokmin. He nodded, they both sat up.

"You can take our bed I'll sleep on the couch," Soonyoung said, Seokmin nodded. They both hugged for a long time in the middle of the living room.

"We got this babe," Soonyoung said, or so they thought. 


	3. I feel blue

Its the middle of the second week and Soonyoung felt like he was going to bust a nut. He looked over into the living room and heard the soft grunts coming from Seokmin as he did push-ups. Seungkwan came into the small kitchen with a bunch of cups in his hands.

"Seungkwan what the hell" Soonyoung said. Seungkwan placed all the cups in the already filled sink.

"Sorry! I forget about them" Seungkwan said. He rolled up his sleeve ready to wash the dishes but he realized there was no more dish soap. He turned to tell Soonyoung. Soonyoung was near the door again a trail of egg yolk behind him

"Hey buster nut there's egg yolk on the floor and I'm going to the corner store to get dish soap" Seungkwan walked towards the living room to get to the front door. He turned to Seokmin who was now doing sit-ups.

"Seokmin your boyfriend is going to bust if you don't stop" Seokmin turned towards the kitchen door he saw his boyfriend peeking. He sighed then went into there room to continue his workout.

\------

_boo sent a message to #nonutnovember_

boo: guys soonyoung is going to lose today 

huihui: why? 

boo: seokmin is working out and he was bustin 

callmeSOON: how dare you expose me like this 

chan: beat your meat

callmeSOON: no I CANT!

minghoe: do it! get out the race already!

wonWOO: im surprise you lasted this long 

callmeSOON: what is that supposed to mean you thot 

wonWOO: you and seokmin go at it all the time

callmeSOON: BE GONE THOT 

callmeSOON: I dont need this! 

angel1004: hey bitch 

angel1004: whats up bitch 

angel1004: suck my dick bitch

cookingmama: ????

minghoe: this isnt your chat with joshua 

cookingmama: I can hear him choking on holy water from here

jisooschrist: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW

jisooschrist: THAT YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO DRINK HOLY WATER

dad: bitch wait

dad: your not supposed to drink holy water?

lilwoozi: dont tell me you drank holy water before

dad: well 

dad: lets say im pure now and have a free ride to heaven

jisooschrist: thats not how it works but ok

dad: imma fight yo man jeonghan 

angel1004: bitch ill cut you tf

minghoe: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

dkthegay: who tryna fight and where

cookingmama: okok DONT FIGHT DONT FIGHT

wonWOO: you know who you should fight? 

wonWOO: your meat 

huihui: LMFAOOO WONWOOOO

callmeSOON: what a mood

dad: I'm not gonna fight my meat until December 1st

\--- 

Hansol smiled to himself as he read the chat he looked up from his phone and started to browse the items on the shelf. He turned to the cleaning supplies, a familiar blue sweater came into view. It was Seungkwan he held two different dish soaps in front of his face he looked like he couldn't choose one. Hansol got closer and saw the scents of dish soap he was holding.

"The lemon one smells way better than the lavender" Seungkwan turned to him with a smile he put back the lavender on the shelf and place the lemon in his basket.

"You've been busy these days?" Hansol asked, Seungkwan was going to say no but he remembered he was trying his best to ignore Hansol. They haven't been talking for this month so far since Seungkwan was still trying to figure out what were his feelings for the blonde.

"Yeah, homework just keeps piling up what have you been up too?" Seungkwan asked they both walked down the aisle. Seungkwan distracted himself by looking at the packets of ramen next to him.

"Just school stuff Joshua wants to get a pet hamster but he still doesn't know" Hansol looked over at Seungkwan. He wasn't paying attention to him his focus was somewhere else his heart twisted a little. Seungkwan looked over at him to answer but stop when he saw the pained look on Hansol his face changed quickly once he realized that Seungkwan was staring at him.

"Whats wrong?" Seungkwan asked Hansol started to look all over Seungkwan face trying to distract him from saying the truth.

"Lately you've been kind distant" Seungkwan started to feel his palms to get sweaty, he gripped on to the basket making sure it wouldn't slip from his hands. He looked away again.

"Did I do something wrong? Or" Hansol began. He wanted to know what was going on between them he wanted to fix it he missed hanging out with Seungkwan.

"I've been just been going through some things," Seungkwan said, he heard a sigh come from the blonde.

"You know you can talk to me about it" Sungkwan nodded.

"Its something you wouldn't be able to help with" Hansol sighed at this. He started to feel frustrated he wanted to know what it was. Worry washed over him he didn't know it was but felt a sudden rush. He grabbed Seungkwans hand pulling him closer to him. Seungkwan dropped his basket a small thump echoed through the empty aisle. Hansol inspected his face then his whole body looking for possible injuries.

"What are you doing?" Sungkwa asked pulling his hand back he grabbed his basket from the floor.

"Are you injured? Is that why I can't help you" Hansol asked, Seungkwan started laughing at him for his actions. Things started to bubble in his chest he liked when Seungkwan laughed. Even if the laughter was towards him.

"No I'm fine it's just something personal I haven't been avoiding you" Seungkwan stopped his laughing and looked at Hansol with a serious look. He smiled lightly his hand reached over and patted Hansol's blonde hair.

"I should go now the dishes at home aren't going to wash I'll text you later Hansol" Seungkwan waved at Hansol as he went turned from the aisle and walked towards the cash register. Hansol stood in the middle of the aisle still dazed now he knew finally what he felt towards Seungkwan. He wants to be with him

\---

Seokmin turned off the water of the shower he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and slipped into his house slippers. He opened the door to his bedroom letting the steam of the bathroom going into the shower. He grabbed a towel from his bed using it to dry his wet hair. The door opened and a small gasp came from the doorway. He finished drying his hair he looked over at Soonyoung who was gaping at him from the doorway.

"You know after all these years of being together I can never get over of how handsome you are," Soonyoung said. Seokmin flushed at his boyfriend's words. Soonyoung took steps closer to him Seokmin shook his head as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You are going to regret this" Seokmin whispered. Soonyoung shrugged. They began to kiss at first it was soft, but Soonyoung pushed more down on Seokmins lips making the air escape from Seokmin's lungs. He put his hands on Soonyoung's chest trying to push him off before it went too far. He felt Soonyoung start to nibble on his lip softly he knew what he liked. Now he really did have to get Soonyoung off of him this wasn't good for his health. Once they broke apart they both were breathing heavily. There was a breeze on Seokmins leg he felt cold. His legs hairs stood up.

"Oh shit" Seokmin looked down the same time as Soonyoung did. He then realized his towel that wasn't around his waist, but around his ankles. Seokmin rushed to pick up his towel. His cheeks heat up as Soonyoung looked at his hungrily at him. Soonyoung turned away his face was warm he slapped his face it took all of his might to not push Seokmin on the bed and get them both out of the race. Seokmin realized Soonyoung was very red.

"What's wrong Soonyoung?" Seokmin asked. Soonyoung flopped on the bed face first not wanting to turn to Seokmin. He went over to Soonyoung.

"What is it?" Seokmin asked Soonyoung shook his head.

"You're going to laugh" Soonyoung said. His voice couldn't be heard that clearly. Seokmin gave a small laugh.

"I promise I won't please tell me" Seokmin pouted. Soonyoung didn't have to turn around to know his boyfriend was pouting. He sighed then turned around to reveal what he was hiding. Seokmin looked down at his boyfriend and laughed once he saw it. Soonyoung face turned red he used his hands to cover his buddy.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Soonyoung wanted to die then and there he was too embarrassed. Seokmin covered his grin with his hands. Soonyoung rolled his eyes he can still tell that he smiling his eyes say it all. They crinkled in the corners like they always did when he smiled.

"What do we do?" Soonyoung whined he winced when he felt a throb.

"Just release it!" Seokmin yelled he started to laugh again. Soonyoung was seriously going to kick this guy.

"No. I cant! I'll be out of the race" Soonyoung exclaimed, but releasing did seem like a better option.

"Oh take a cold shower! Mingyu said that works" Soonyoung nodded he slowly got up but sat back down. Seokmin started giggling again earning a glare again.

"I can't get up" Seokmin felt dizzy as he kept laughing this was too much for him to handle.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU'RE TOO HANDSOME" Soonyoung yelled at him. It was Seokmins turn to turn all red. He grabbed some clothes and started to put them on. Soonyoung closed his eyes once he saw a glimpse of Seokmins towel disappear he didn't want to get into more trouble than he already was with himself. Once Seokmin was done changing he told Soonyoung it was okay to look now. Soonyoung sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked down at his pants.

"Yeah this isn't going down anytime soon I think I'm going to die" Soonyoung laid on his back his hands still covering his little buddy. Seokmin giggled as he walked over to get his phone.

"I'm going to call Jeonghan he was telling me about him having blue balls" Seokmin phone was already at his ears.

"Yes?" Jeonghan asked. Seokmin started to giggle again.

"Why are you giggling I didn't even say anything funny" Seokmin started to giggle more he took a deep breath then cleared his throat.

"Soonyoung has blue balls and we were wondering how do you get rid of it" Seokmin said between giggles. Soonyoung groaned plopping on to the bed. He can never show his face again in public. Soonyoung could hear Jeonghans laughter from the other side of the line.

\---  
 _angel1004 sent a message to #nonutnovember_

angel1004: now bitch you know I ain't one to gossip 

chan: oh no 

dad: please its to early 

lilwoozi: its 3 o clock 

angel1004: so you aint hear this from me 

angel1004: lets be clear on that

minghoe: tea? 

angel1004: why did seokmin call me to tell me soonyoung got blue balls 

jisooschrist: oh fuck 

lilwoozi: my day has been made

cookingmama: LMFAO 

cookingmama: how did he get rid of it

wonWOO: there is only one solution sex 

chan: or beating his meat

boo: WHY THE FUCK ARE SEOKMIN AND SOONYOUNG FUCKING 

huihui: annnnnd there out 

cookingmama: jeonghan what did you do

angel1004: I killed two birds with one stone thats what I did 

dkthegay: were out 

lilwoozi: are you texting while you're fucking

dkthegay: no were taking a break 

boo: thats it

boo: I'm leaving 

callmeSOON: thanks roomie! please come back in 3 hours 

boo: shut it blue balls

minghoe _changed callmeSOON to_ blueballSOON

blueballSOON: PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO ME I COULDNT TAKE IT NO LONGER SEOKMIN IS SO HANDSOME IT PHYSICALLY HURTS

dkthegay: aw babe! ilysm please come back to bed

lilwoozi: TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm not going to make excuse I just fell behind and stuff. But this week I'll update twice for no nut November and my other story.


	4. We're supposed to be honest right?

Jihoon opened the bathroom door without knocking. Seungcheol yelped in surprise, his phone slipped from his hand and fell on the floor with a small thud.

"Can you knock" Jihoon shook his head as he went over to the sink to start brushing his teeth. Seungcheol sighed, he bent over to grab his phone. He was trying to concentrate but Jihoon interrupted him so here he was sitting on the toilet hiding his junk. Even though his boyfriend seen his junk various times. Jihoon finished brushing his teeth then headed out the bathroom into the kitchen. Seungcheol slammed the door, finally, he can focus. Jihoon spotted Jeonghan leaning against the counter looking at his phone.

"Morning!" Jeonghan put down his phone then looked at Jihoon with a smile. Jihoon squinted, his smile was too bright. Jeonghan leaned over the counter to start up the coffee machine.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Jihoon asked. Jeonghan turned to him with an innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean? I'm always this nice" Jeonghan phone dinged, he looked at it nervously. Jihoon eyes his look, he snatched Jeonghan phone before the other could grab it. It was a message from Joshua. Jeonghan started to whine about getting his phone back, Jihoon opened the messaged and nearly dropped his phone. Joshua sent a nude to Jeonghan.

"Hmmm, he's the same size as Seungcheol" Jihoon said. Jeonghan grabbed his phone out of his small hands and glared at him.

"Please don't compare my boyfriend's dick size to yours" Jihoon rolled his eyes. He walked over to the coffee machine preparing himself a cup for him. Seungcheol came into the kitchen without a shirt on and just his sweatpants.

"I swear I saw you with a shirt on in the bathroom what happen to it?" Jihoon asked. Seungcheol grabbed Jihoons cup taking a large gulp.

"Toothpaste got on it" Seungcheol explained. Jihoon rolled his eyes. Sometimes it felt like his boyfriend just wanted to show off his body. Seungcheol leaned on Jihoons shoulder, he sneaked a kiss on his cheek. Jihoon nudged him. Jeonghan snorted at the scene that was happing in front of him. Jihoon gave Jeonghan a look.

"Did you know Joshua is the same size as you?" Jihoon said. Jeonghan choked on his coffee, he started to cough uncontrollably. Jihoon sipped on his coffee quietly as Seungcheol looked at him confused.

"No I'm sure are shoe size is different" Seunghceol said. Jihoon shook his head his boyfriend was very oblivious. He hates to admit it but he thought that was cute of him.

\---  
lilwoozi _sent a message to #nonutnovember_

lilwoozi: Joshua Hong and Seungcheol Choi have the same dick size 

wonWOO: what am I supposed to do with this information 

huihui: you obviously tell your friends and family

cookingmama: I don't think my mom wants to know that

cookingmama: I didn't even want to know this 

jisooschrist: AJDJAHFJD JIHOON 

minghoe: they're the same height ofc they have the same dick size

boo: actually 

dad: no whatever your going to say stop

boo: ACTUALLY 

boo: height doesn't really say how big someone is

huihui: then what does

dad: don't encourage this 

boo: you can tell if someones big or not with their fingers

huihui: wait...

huihui: so like fingering 

boo: BITCH NO 

dkthegay: If ur index finger is in a certain place you can tell the size 

huihui: JIHOON GOT A LITTLE DICK THEN 

lilwoozi: ILL END YOU I MEAN IT

dad: his size is none of your business

blueballSOON: I mean your dick size wasn't our business either but here we are with the knowledge of you and Joshua

chan: speaking of dicks? faping anyone? 

minghoe: nope 

boo: me neither

eliminated: i did last night it was great 

lilwoozi: you;re out

elminated: okay and?

lilwoozi: i dont talk to losers

\---  
Chan wasn't the type to make bets he was still a minor, his mom said it was rude to gamble on people. All of that didn't matter at that moment. He was sitting with Jeonghan at a cafe talking about the order of who will fail in this bet. Jeonghan was tapping his pen on his chin, he hummed. Seungcheol was next on their list.

"Seungcheol is easy, but I don't know how to tempt him" Jeonghan sighed as he thought about the possibilities.

"Have Jihoon and Seungcheol had sex yet?" Chan asked Jeonghan shook his head taking a sip of his tea. Chan raised an eyebrow they've been dating for 6 months now. By now he excepted for Seunghceol to make a move.

"Seungcheol says he'll wait for Jihoon" Jeonghan sighed. It was sweet really, but he just wanted them to lose already. An idea popped into Jeonghan head. Chan saw the smirk grow on the elders face.

"Whats the plan?" Chan asked leaning in. Jeonghan smirked he look left and right. He grabbed his pen and started to write down the plan. Chan read it with a smirk coming on to his face too. Joshua came up to them with a tray of pastries he felt chills run down his spine. He replaced the two plates of cake in front of them, Jeonghan hid the piece of paper quickly.

"I'm afraid to ask what you guys are plotting over here" Joshua sighed as he picked up Jeonghan's teacup.

"Oh, nothing! Just catching up, right Channie?" Chan nodded no longer paying attention to the two. His focus was on the cake in front of him.

"Can I have more tea?" Jeonghan asked he batted his eyelashes at Joshua, he sighed. Joshua looked around to make sure no one was watching them, he bent down and gave Jeonghan a kiss on his cheek. Jeonghan smiled at him brightly as he walked away. Chan made a gagging noise, Jeonghan turned around to glare at him.

"When will my Channie get a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Jeonghan sighed. Chan rolled his eyes, he looked out the window then ducked his head. Jeonghan almost dropped his fork in surprise. He looked out the window and saw a group of girls walk in. Chan faced the other direction. Jeonghan gave him a confused look. Chan saw her, she was in line with some other girls. The girls got their drinks and left the cafe, Chan sighed as the door closed.

"Okay, what was that?" Jeonghan asked Joshua came back to give Jeonghan a new cup of tea. Joshua pulled a chair to sit with them it was his reak time. He grabbed the fork Jeonghan dropped earlier and started to take pieces of his cake. Chan sighed.

"The girl with curly hair that came in was Luciana I might have a crush on her" Jeonghan squealed. Chan instantly regretted telling him

"Tell me more!" Jeonghan said. Chan didn't know where to begin. Joshua looked up and had a realization.

"Shes foreign right?" Joshua asked Chan nodded. "Her mom is from Central America and her dad is Korean," Chan said.

"Her skin was so beautifully tanned I wish I can get that tanned, her hair was pretty too," Jeonghan said. Chan's ears warmed up she was one the prettiest girls Chan has ever seen. He did like her, but he felt like she was out of his league he was. Minghao talked about once or twice since she was in the same dance classes he took. Jeonghan vowed to make it his mission to get the two together anything for his Channie. Chan laid his head on the cold table he wasn't ready for whatever plan Jeonghan would come up with

\---  
Seungcheol laid in his bed with his laptop on his lap. He had no idea what to do for the rest of the night. Jihoon texted him earlier saying he wouldn't get home until later in the night he was working with a new artist. His phone dinged he opened the message it was from Jeonghan.

 _satan sent a message_   
satan: me and joshua are going on a date night water my plants for me

dad: ur plant died a month ago 

satan: AND water her, she looks dry

Seungcheol put away his phone. He was alone tonight. Should he cook or should he order take out? Seungcheol got up he went into the kitchen to look through the various take-out menus they had. He didn't know what he wanted to eat. His phone dinged again.

 _satan sent a message_

satan: and dont fap

satan: i got eyes everywhere

He rolled his eyes. Now that Jeonghan put the idea in his head he might as well since no one was at home. Jihoon was working late at night. What a perfect opportunity. A little bit too perfect. Seungcheol tiptoed into the hall, he knocked on Jeonghan door. There was no response he opened the door. The room was empty and a mess. Clothes, food wrappers covered Jeonghans floor. The only thing that was remotely clean was his desk. On his desk laid a framed picture of him and Joshua. The wall on next to his desk had tapped polaroid picturs that Jeonghan took. The pictures had the rest of the boys in them. He smiled to himself even thought Jeonghan was Satan himself he was somewhat of an angel. Seungcheol closed the door to his room. He walked back to his room, he jumped in the covers and started to unzip his pants. Seungcheol never liked porn he found it weird to watch people have sex. He laid in bed trying to remember the feeling of Jihoon skin underneath his finger his small gasp and the smile Jihoon always wore when he listen to music. He let the feeling take over him.

\---  
Jeonghan opened the door of his closet door. He turned around to hush Joshua. Joshua tried his best to not step on a wrapper from the floor, he really needs to help Jeonghan clean his room again. They opened the door to Jeonghans room then quietly shuffled into the hallway.

"We're going to catch him red-handed" Jeonghan whispered, Joshua shook his head. His boyfriend and his evil plans. The front door opened, they both stopped in their tracks. Jihoon put the umbrella away he looked at Jeonghan and Joshua who were standing in front of his and Seungcheol room.

"What are you guys doing?" Jihoon asked, he slipped into his house shoes and walked up to them. They both were quite, Jihoon opened the door to his room. Seungcheol heard the light chatter coming from the other side of the door. He got up, zipped up his pants as fast as he could. The door opened, Jihoon walked in eyeing him weird.

"What are you doing in here?" Jihoo asked, he placed his bag down then turned to Seugncheol who was now sitting on his bed with a pillow on his lap. Jeonghan stormed snatching the pillow from him. Jihoon eyes widen at the sight, Joshua stood at the door trying to stifle his giggles.

"He was jacking off he's out!" Jeonghan pointed at Seungcheol. Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan he snatched the pillow back from him. Jihoon crossed his arms. Seungcheol knew it was too good to be true.

\---  
 _angel1004 sent a message to #nonutnovember_

angel1004: seungcheol is gone he fapped 

dad: I WAS SET UP 

huihui: how 

dad: HE SAID HE WASNT GOING TO BE HOME 

huihui: HOLD ON JUST A DARN SECOND

minghoe: oh no look what you did 

huihui: THIS BET HAS TO BE BASED ON HONESTY H O N E S T Y 

huihui: WE CANNOT LIE 

cookingmama: honesty huh? 

huihui: IM GONNA SAY IT 

chan: SAY IT S A Y I T 

huihui: I TO FAPPED ON THIS FINE NIGHT 

boo: BITCH 

minghoe: is that why you didnt want to bring me food bc you where fapping? 

huihui: yes im sorry babe

minghoe: lmao dont talk to me 

huihui: BABE 

wonWOO: so what im hearing is that jun and cheol lost tonight? 

huihui: Yes

jisooschrist: WE REALLY OUT HERE EXPOSING EACH OTHER 

chan: whole lotta gang shit 

angel1004: chaniee

angel1004: honey no

chan: okay got it

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF Junhui and Seungcheol are out!   
> Sorry I updated so late. I know November is almost over so I'll try my best to finish it before the month ends, and if I don't it'll just run into December for 2 days thats it! But thank you for reading my story feel free to read the others one!.


	5. Dick Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know its December 3rd! I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible!

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was evil but he knew his boyfriend was worse. They were both in bed watching a movie, every now and then Jihoon got a message from someone. He texted away with his signature smirk on his face. After the 10th message, he got up to charge his phone and came back in an awfully good mood. Seungcheol gave him a confused look, Jihoon signed as he laid on his boyfriend with a small smile on his face.

"What happened" Seugncheol asked. Jihoon shook his head he closed his eyes feeling a deep sleep overcome, he worked hard today. He fell asleep on Seungcheol arm. He looked down at his chest, he didn't know what his boyfriend was scheming but he knew whatever it was it wasn't good. Jihoon phone dinged loudly, Seungcheol ignored as he continued to watch the movie. Then three other ding's came along. Seungcheol sighed he got up carefully trying not to wake up Jihoon and walked over to his phone. He picked up the phone to set it on vibrate but stopped as he saw the weird messages Jihoon received. He opened Jihoons phone and it opened to a group chat called 'we dem boys'

 _hong sent a message to_ we _dem boys_

hong: im in 

hong: ill start the plan tomorrow 

wonWOO: i'll start today, nice working with you guys

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, he turned to his boyfriends sleeping figure. What was he up to?

\---  
On the other side of the apartment, Jeonghan was in his room grading his student's music sheets. Jeonghan had scored a job teaching children vocal lessons at the local elementary school, after school but it was something he did three times a week. He still went to school to learn more about all kinds of history. His phone dinged and smiled when he saw it was Joshua.

 _cutie sent a message to_ angel

cutie: are you free tomorrow? Its been so long since when we on a date and I wanna treat you to your favorite.

Jeonghan closed his eyes. It took everything in him to not call an uber and suck the living life out of Joshua Hong, he was really a gift. He was just too perfect.

 _angel sent a message to cutie_

angel: u know im gonna say yes! 

angel: at what time? 

cutie: I get off at work early so I'll come by your place and take you out

angel: im gonna suck you dry

cutie: i think not 

cutie: we have 2 weeks left

angel: no one has to know

cutie: you know I'm honest 

angel: UGH i know your too nice but I love you 

cutie: I love you too! Get some sleep it's getting pretty late, remember to shower too

angel: Okay I loVE yOu!

Jeonghan got up from his desk and started to organize the papers one last time before he could prepare his things for a shower. He smiled the whole time excited about his date tomorrow.

\---  
Mingyu was sitting on the couch watching tv by himself, he was waiting for Wonwoo to finish his shower so he can take his shower next. He phone dinged, Junhui had texted him.

junnie _sent a message to_ tallbih 

junmie: im spending the night at haos

tallbih: dont get him out 

junie: Oh my GOD i WONT 

junie: maybe 

tallbih: JUNHU I

Junhui never texted back but he knew he wouldn't let Minghao lose. Minghao was too competitive he knew his best friend. Wonwoo came out the shower and walked down the hall, he sat on the couch his hair still wet from the shower. He sat on top on Mingyu. Mingyu straightened up as Wonwoo sat on his crotch. Wonwoo looked over his shoulder and gave Mingyu a small smile. Mingyu didn't smile back he was in a shock at his boyfriend's actions. When he came from work Wonwoo didn't look in a good mood but now Wonwoo is all cuddle up with him. Wonwoo leaned back, he could feel Mingyu's body vibrate as he cleared his throat. He turned slightly to look at Mingyu their faces were just a couple inches apart.

"I'm gonna shower" Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo put his face into Mingyu's neck, he felt Mingyu stiffen he didn't move to get up. Wonwoo sighed into his neck then gave it a light kiss. Mingyu fist balled up, Wonwoo all knew his weak spots. Mingyu can feel himself get a little hard, Wonwoo had that kinda effect on him. Wonwoo kissed all of Mingyu's neck up to his jaw, he pecked Mingyu and got up walking to his room. Mingyu got up to slowly he was scared any fast movement would just get him harder. He finally got to the shower he turned on the water to cold then stepped in. As he was washing his body he made sure to not touch himself, he had only 2 weeks left he wasn't going to do it now. He reached to turn off the faucet but stopped he was still hard. He couldn't go back into his room like this what if Wonwoo was there laying down waiting for him. Mingyu shook his head he had to keep those thoughts out of his head, no he shouldn't be thinking this way, he had to stay strong.

"Fuck it" He mumbled under his breath he started to remember the last time he and Wonwoo did it. It was on Halloween so long ago, it was after everyone left from the Halloween party they hosted. They were cleaning and Wonwoo just attacked him with kisses, he was a little drunk from all the sojus he had with Seungcheol. They both ended up tangled in skin on Wonwoos bed, after it all Wonwoo was on his chest mumbling how much he loves Mingyu. Mingyu thought he was the cutest as he mumbled in his sleep. Wonwoo woke up the next morning with a headache they both laid in bed that whole day. Mingyu thought about Wonwoos pale skin and how beautiful it looked against his tanned skin, he thought about Wonwoo's long finger tracing his muscles. Mingyu groaned a little bit to loudly he covered his mouth with his other hand and looked over at the door. Wonwoo was standing there shaking his head at him. Mingyu grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself. Wonwoo walked over to him.

"You're a little too loud" Wonwoo whispered, Wonwoo took a picture of Mingyu then ran off closing the door behind him. Mingyu sighed as he cleaned himself up again. It was worth it, Mingyu knew tho he had the same effect on Wonwoo.

\---  
wonwoo _sent a photo to #nonutnovember_

huihui: AYEEEEEE

huihui: congrants mingyu u out this bitch yeET 

angel1004: why his tittes bigger than seungcheols 

dad: listen here bitch

minghoe: OH MY GOD U CAN SEE THE SHADOW OF HIS DICK 

boo: u guys make me wanna die 

boo: i didnt want to see this 

chan: WOW I really thought height didnt play any role for our dick size

chan: u lied seungkwa

dkthegay: but have u seen mingyus fingers

chan: : O 

chan: true 

huihui: we gotta admit 

huihui: mingyu got a big dick 

boo: thats it im hanging myself

blueballSOON: im crying this is too much

minghoe _changed_ cookingmama _to_ bigdickboy

bigdickboy: im gonna ACTUALLY start crying 

bigdickboy: I AM SO EMBARRASSED 

 

minhoe: ive seen ur dick like 5 times SO!

huihui: WAIT

minhghoe: but ive seen ur's more babe 

huihui: no not that

huihui: if ur dick is that big are your balls like basketballs?

dkthegay: I FUCKING CHOKED OHMYGHOF

blueballSOON: HES ROLLING ON THE FLOOR 

chan: I CANT BRETAHE

bigdickboy _has left the_ groupchat

wonWOO: yall hes sukling he doesnt wanna come back

huihui: theres nothing wrong with big balls ! its normal for someone as tall, its okay buddy! cum back!

boo: delete yourself from this world

eliminated: i cant sleep because of that message 

chan: what up my name is chan, im 19 and i never learned how to fucking read

wonWOO: he'll come back if we change his name

minghoe: bet

huihui: bring that ass back

 _wonWOO added_ bigdickboy _to #nonutnovember_

minghoe _changed_ bigdickboy _to_ bdb

bdb: i mean i dont feel better all of our friends just saw my dick 

wonwOO: shadow

bdb: shadow

minghoe: I MEAN NO ONES JUDGING U

bdb: I KNOW ONLY U AND WONWOO SEEN MY JUNK

bdb: kNOw aLL of yA SeEn iT

lilwoozi: its better than seeing joshuas 

dad: he just woke up just to say that now hes sleeping

chan: he stay schleep 

angel1004: UM MY MAN HAS A NICE DICK FOR UR INFORMATION 

angel1004: AINT YO MAN THE 'SAME' SIZE AS MINE 

angel1004: DONT TRY IT BOO 

boo: he came to drag 

boo: and snatch


	6. Joshua Hong Is A Snake

lilwoozi _sent a message to_ we _dem boys_

lilwoozi: wonwoo, you did good

wonWOO: thank u

lilwoozi: well u be doing it today Joshua?

hong: yes, it might be hard but I will

Jihoon closed his messages as Seungcheol sat across from him with a cup of coffee. Seungcheol watched his boyfriend's facial expressions. He was in deep thought about something but he couldn't pinpoint what. Seungcheol sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What are you up too?" Jihoon stopped drinking his coffee and locked at Seungcheol. He shrugged, he continued to drink his coffee. From the corner of Jihoons eyes he could see Seungcheol stare at him he rolled his eyes and faced his entire body to look at Seungcheol.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Jihoon said calmly, he placed his coffee down and showed him his phone. Seungcheol read through we dem boys group chat after he was done he gave his boyfriend back his phone then sighed. Jihoon smiled at him lightly.

"So instead of sharing your things with your boyfriend you're going to share it with some random people" Jihoon rolled his eyes at Seungcheols comment.

"They're not random people its Joshua and Wonwoo," Jihoon said, he rested his head on his hand. Seungcheol thought about the plan. Jihoon was smart he gotta admit, he's killing 2 birds with one stone.

"Did I ever tell you it's hot when you scheme?" Seungcheol said, Jihoon rolled his eyes and reached over the table to hold Seungcheol hand as he read his book. Joshua came up to them with a colorful drink in front of Seungcheol. Jihoon nose scrunched as he looked the drink, his tooth ached as he looked at the drink. Seungcheol thanked Joshua as he walked away and he sipped his drink.

"How you can drink that, it looks so sweet," Jihoon asked, Seungcheol took a long sip of the drink. He licked the cream off his lips and smiled at Jihoon.

"Its pretty good, you should try it," Seungcheol said, Jihoon shook his head as he opened his book again.

\---  
Jeonghan couldn't pick between two shirts that were laid on his bed. He didn't know if he should go for causal or sorta of formal. Jeonghan picked up the two shirts and walked into the hall, he walked to the living room where Seungcheol was watching tv. He stood in front of Seungcheol blocking his view. Seungcheol protested. He showed him the two shirts and raised his eyebrow.

"Which one? This striped one or this knitted pink sweater" Jeonghan asked giving him options. Seungcheol sighed he looked at both shirts and shrugged. Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to cut you, which one?" Jeonghan asked again, he took a step closer shoving the shirts into Seungcheols face.

"Where are you guys going?" Seungcheol asked.

"He's taking me to my favorite burger place, I'm not sure where after," Jeonghan said. Seungcheol pointed at the striped shirt, Jeonghan hummed and nodded his head. He walked back to his room to get ready. Once he was done getting ready he went into the living room to bother Seungcheol. Jihoon came home and was know wrapped around Seungcheols arms with a bag of chips on his lap. It always shocked Jeonghan of how clingy Jihoon was towards Seungcheol. Jeonghan stood in the middle of their view and did a twirl.

"How do I look?" Jeonghan asked.

"Like you do every day" Jihoon said, Seungcheol chuckled. Jeonghan glared at the both of them.

"You're so whipped Cheolie" Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

"I am not," He said, Jeonghan rolled his eyes, he walked towards the kitchen while whistling.

"But I'm still in the game," Jeonghan said. He swore he could hear Jihoon say "Thats what you think". He turned to look at them but they both were focused on the tv once again. Jeonghan's phone rang he looked to see Joshua smiling face on his phone he answered it.

"I'm outside, do you want me to come in?" Joshua asked.

"No, I'll be out right now lemme get my wallet" Jeonghan began to walk to his room he heard a sigh from the other side of the line.

"I told you I wanted to take you on a date, everything's on me just come downstairs I wanna see you" Jeonghan dashed out the house forgetting his sweatshirt. He saw Joshua standing in front of his car he was looking at his phone with a grin. Jeonghan walked up to him and his smile grew even more. Joshua placed his hands on his face and placed a kiss on his lips. Jeonghan missed Joshua even though he saw him four days ago. Joshua opened the door to the car and let him in.

They were in the car for a while as they drove towards Jeonghans favorite burger restaurant, Jeonghan talked about how happy he was he was teaching the elementary schoolers. Joshua listened to him like always. Jeonghan and Joshua's hand were intertwined on Jeonghans lap as they drove. Once they finally got there, they seated themselves at a table that was far from anyone's sight, they liked their privacy.

Jeonghan orders the Avacado Burgers, Joshua complained how it had to much grease it had. Jeongahn said he likes it when the egg yolk from his burger would spill. Joshua order the Texas Burger, it had onion rings and barbeque sauce in it. They both ate and talked to each other. The waiter came after they were both done eating their burgers.

"Any dessert for tonight?" The waiter asked, both shook their head and sat there waiting or their bill. Jeonghan looked up to say something he stopped when he saw Joshua frown on his face. Worry washed over Jeonghasn body.

"Whats wrong?" Jeonghan asked. Joshua sighed he put his head into his hand and gave Joshua droopy eyes. Jeonghan heart clinched.

"I actually wanted some dessert," Joshua said. Jeonghan looked to see if there was a waiter near.

"No, I don't want that kind of dessert" Jeonghan heart started to beat really fast as he heard Joshua's bedroom voice. He looked at Joshua and saw the playful smirk on his face. He felt a foot slide up his leg, a gasp escaped Jeonghans mouth. He glared at Joshua and kicked his leg. Joshua pouted at him. The waiter came back with their bill, Joshua gave him a card, the waiter left with the card.

"Joshua Hong were at a restaurant!" Jeonghan hissed. Joshua reached over the table he slipped his hand and intertwined them. He brought them to his lips kissing all over Jeonghan hand softly. Jeonghan was enjoying the special attention he was getting from Joshua he didn't what he did to deserve this kind of treatment today. The waiter came back, Jeonghan drew his hand away from Joshua and blushed all over.

The waiter bid them a good night and he left. Joshua got up and pulled out Jeonghans chair. Jeonghan passed by Joshua he felt a light squeeze on his butt. Joshua gave Jeonghan an innocent smile as his boyfriend glared at him for his action. They both walked to the car in silence, once they got to the parking garage Joshua wrapped around his arm around Jeonghans waist pulling him closer.

Jeonghan could feel the small puffs of air on his ear. 'Oh no he's too cute, I don't think I can survive tonight' Jeonghan mind was yelling. Now Jeonghan preferred for Joshua and him to have sex back in Joshua's apartment since Hansol was never there. But if Joshua kept giving him all this attention he didn't mind getting dicked down in a garage parking lot. The walk to the car felt like forever once the finally got to Joshua's car Jeonghan dashed in. Joshua gave a strange look but then giggled at his boyfriend's action. They all wanted to win in this game, Joshua had to step up his game.

\---  
The car ride was quiet, Jeonghan was too scared to move he looked down at his legs and Joshua's hand was still on his thigh.

"Joshua" Jeonghan began, Joshua hummed in response his eyes focused on the road. "What are you trying to do?" Jeonghan asked. Joshua sided eye him.

"Nothing" Joshua simply said. Jeonghan put his hand on top of Joshua, his hand flipped. Their fingers intertwined. Jeonghan looked at the cars passing by, he thought that the city looks so beautiful at night. Joshua looked over at Jeonghan and smiled to himself, Jeonghanlooked so beautiful when admiring things. They finally pulled up to Jeognhans house, Joshua got out so he can open the door first for him.

"Sorry I had nothing else planned BUT! I have something that you might like" Joshua raced to his trunk and pulled a small grocery back, he got closer to Jeonghan to open the bag. In the bag contained all of Jeonghans favorite chips and candy, there was a soju beer in it Jeonghans favorite. He looked up to smile at Joshua. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

"I remember telling me you wanted to watch that movie Heaters I couldn't find it anywhere in the stores or Netflix so I told my mom to send me my copy and it came in today" Joshua pulled the dvd of Heathers. Jeonghan pecked Joshua's lips and gave him a hug.Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghans, Jeonghan melted into his arms.

\---  
Jihoon was sitting next to Seungcheol as he did his paper for his kinesiology class. His phone buzzed he looked down to see it was a message from Joshua.

 _Hong sent a_ messge _to_ lilwoozi  
hong: were here! if you don't wanna hear jeonghans moans plz leave  
lilwoozi: dont have to tell me twice

Jihoon turned to Seugncheol and leaned against him then gave him a kiss on his jawline. Seungcheol stopped typing he looked down at Jihoon who looked at him lovingly. He sighed, he pecked his lips then got up to put on his jeans.

"Where are you feeling tonight?" Seungcheol asked Jihoon gave him a small smile he got up to pull on his sweatshirt.

"I kinda want pizza or pasta," Jihoon said, he felt his stomach grumble at the thought of food. "Or something spicy"

Seungcheol closed his laptop and grabbed his wallet. He knew every time Jihoon was very affectionate that he was either hungry or genuine, this time he as hungry. Before leaving the apartment building Seungcheol heol locked the door, they both walked down the hall of the apartment holding each other's pinky. They were both in conformable silence, the doors of the elevator opened.

"Would you look at that its Jihan" Jeognhan stepped out the elevator rolling his eyes at Seungcheol. "I told you to stop calling us that"

"Don't do anything you'll regret" Seungcheol sung as he got into the elevator with Jihoon, Jihoon looked at Joshua and winked. Jeonghan saw this and gave Joshua suspicious look.

"Why did he wink at you?" Jeonghan asked Joshua turned to him "I'm not sure" Joshua said. They both walked into the apartment building, Jeonghan walked to the kitchen to get some cups for the drinks Joshua got. Joshua went into Jeonghans room to put the DVD in, he sighed as he saw how messy Jeonghans bed was. He made his bed and put away some of the clothes that were laid out. Joshua took off his shirt knowing that was Jeonghans weakness, he hoped under the covers and laid there. Jeonghan came in with the cups and chips. He turned on his Xbox, put the movie in this crawled under the covers with Joshua.Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan and started to nibble on his ear.

"Are you shirtless" Jeonghan whispered, Joshua nodded. He started to kiss Jeonghan ignoring the music of the main menu playing. Jeonghan put his hands on Joshua's bare chest to push him away, Jeonghan felt Joshua's lip brush against his lips. He stopped fighting Joshua, he was enchanted by the way Joshua's hands move up and down his body. He knew all the places Jeonghan liked to be touched. They accidentally rubbed against each other, Jeonghan gasped as he sat up quickly.

"We have to stop, if we continue I don't think I can control myself," Jeonghan said, Joshua sat up the blanket falling off of him showing his body, He got closer to Jeonghan and kissed his neck gently.

"I can never control myself with you" Joshua whispered near his ears. Jeonghan push Joshua on the bed he got on top of him he ignored Joshua's protest.

“Are you playing with me Joshua Hong or do you genuinely want me right now?” Jeonghan asked Joshua faced heated up. He admits he wanted to have sex with Jeonghan but he had to think about the match but he also never lied to his boyfriend. Joshua looked the other way he felt defeated.

“Jeonghan Yoon you can do whatever you want with me” Joshua whispered. Jeognahn started to kiss him. Joshua pulled the covers over them just in case they came back earlier he didn't wanna anyone else to see Jeonghans naked body. Jeonghans body was for his eyes only.

\---

Jihoon slurped on his bubble tea, it was finished but he still tried to drink every drop. Seungcheol looked over at him annoyed.

“Cant you just drink it normally,” Seungcheol said. “No” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's responses. Seungcheol handed him his bubble tea, Jihoon got closer to Seungcheol and started sipping on his drink. The elevator finally got to their door they both walked out. Seungcheol stopped in front of their door. They left exactly 2 hours ago, within those two hours they went to an Italian restaurant did a little shopping then got some bubble tea. Now they're back where they left Jeognhan and Joshua. He turned to Jihoon.

“Do you think they did it?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon nodded, he unlocked the door to their apartment. Jeonghan and Joshua were sitting on the couch with a blanket over them. Both of their hair was sticking up in random places. Jeonghan had a pleased look on his face while Joshua looked sleepy. Joshua had hickeys all over his neck. Jihoon walked over to them clapping eh took out his phone and pointed it at them.

“Say ‘Im Out’” They both glared at Jihoon as he took the picture. “You know hickeys aren't good for you” Jihoon walked to the kitchen with the bag he was holding. Seungcheol tsked at them then went over to the kitchen to help Jihoon unpack the back. Seungcheol put away the good while Jihoon sat on the counter on his phone

\---

lilwoozi _sent a photo To #nonutnovember_

Angel1004: so lemme make this clear

Angel1004”: Joshua hong is a snake but hes my favorite snake

 _Angel1004 changed_ jisooschrist _to snake_

Snake: I AM NOT

Angel1004: you took me out on a date and was feeling me up

Angel1004: best knowing i was going to suck you dry afterwards

Minghoe: what the fuck are yOU BITCh he has so many hickeys

Huihui: its confiremed hes a leech

Angel1004: BITCH

_Minghoe changed angel1004 to leech_

blueballSOON: Im sCREAMING

Blueballsoon: LEeHE I CANT BREATHe

Lilwoozi: now theres only 4 of us in the game

wonWOO: idk minghao looks like he gon snap

Minghoe: hi bitch heard you was talking shit

wonWOO: you heard right

Bdb: now guYS DonT FighT

leech: okay this was supposed to be about me

Dad: like always

leech: I had some good dick today on this fine day

Dkthegay: ME TOO

Snake: ohmyfucking

Dad: Id like to say we left for two hours there quick

leech: ok you dont know me like i busted like 6 times

Chan: wait is that normal

Chan: bc when i beat my shit i only bust once

wonWOO: yes its normal

Chan: okay thank god

Boo: 6 TIMES

Boo: i cant EVEN BUST ONCE

leech: bc u got no man, you need a man to dick you down

Boo: gtg my moms calling me

leech: #boyfriendforboo2k17

leech:lets put him on tinder

Eliminated: LETS NOT

Lilwoozi: U got a cruSh or something

Elimatned: No its not safe on tinder

Dad: hes riGHT it aint

Dad: but Boo does need a man

Boo: I DO nOT lEt Me bE sinGle

Chan: you never know until you try

Huihui: try?

Huihui: HAVE U TRIED THESE??

Huihui: THESE BOy Z hOT

Chan: I LOVE tHAT VIDEOO

Snake: dortios nachos preparados

leech: your fluent in spanish and this is what you say


	7. Two Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am so sorry I know its the 10th day of December I am trying had to get these done but all my AP classes are on the way next week are finals week! SO I'll be studying. Sorry about all my typos I just want to get it out there for you guys. THANK YOU FOR READING!

_Huihui sent a message to #nonutnovember_  
Huihui: hello thots

Huihui: you know whats next week?

Chan: all our midterms?

Minghoe: my death?

blueballSOON: the end of no nut November

snake: your not even the game anymore

leech: neither are you

snake: touche

huihui: yes it is the end for us all

huihu: midterms, December is coming up

lilwoozi: get to the point you crackhead

huihui: the bar I work at is having this thing called final shot

dad: shots? Im listening

boo: some of us are still underage

eliminated: only three of us are

leech: now bitch

leech: we've all drank before together 

huihui: CAN I FINISH

wonWOO: go ahead

huihui: yeah so come tonight to drink your stress away

dkthegay: I like where this is going

chan: what am I supposed to drink water?

Leech: yes

Chan: then ThEre iS nO pOiNt oF me gOIng

Bdb: well there be soju

Huihui: yes

Bdb: interesting

Huihui:…. Okay dexter

Minghoe: I heard the girl you like is going chan

Dad: YOU LIKE SOMEO N E

blueballSOON: WHAT WHO IS SHE

boo: SPILL THA T TEA

Minghoe: Oops sorry

Leech: GIVE HIM SOM E SSP A C E

Chan: YES I LIKE SOMEONE

Boo: whats her name

Chan: her name is lucia and shes so pretty I think I might Die

BlueballSOON: LUCIA

Blueballsoon: I LOVE LUCIA SHES SUCH A GOOD DANCER

wonWOO: wait lucia? I have her in History Of Modern Politics how old is she?

Chan: shes 19

wonWOO: what the fuck that’s a junior class shes taking

leech: WE LOVE INTELLECTUALS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

huihui: so its settled yall gon come, chan is gonna flirt and maybe one of us might lo s e

chan: im not flirting

lilwoozi: buy her a drink

chan: im a freshemn in college

lilwoozi: got me there

\---  
Junhui started to wipe tables and move some of them to make more room for the dance floor. It was going to turn 9 o clock and that’s when all the college students will fill in for tonight's event. After he was done moving the tables he went to the back of the bar where he was stationed ready for people to give him impossible orders. The door opened, Junhui looked up to greet the costumer but stopped once he saw his boyfriend. Minghao sat on a stool at the bar, he rested his head and sighed longingly. Junhui made his favorite drink placing it in front of him. Minghao sat up taking a long sip of his drink.

Tell me why I’m studying fashion again” Minghao asked. Junhui ruffled his hair. “Because you don’t want to live in your mom's shadow,” Junhui said.

“Yes that’s why, can I get a shot?” Minghao asked. Junhui gave him the weakest shot, he didn’t want Minghao to wake up with a hangover tomorrow.

“Thank you” Minghao took the shot, he placed the shot glass down and glared at Junhui.

“This is weak,” Minghao said. “And so are you when you have hangovers” Junhui shot back. Minghao laid his head on the cool bar table. He really should be studying he thought to himself but he knew if Junhui wasn’t there with him he’d just end up texting him, Junhui was his study buddy.

“Wow, Minghaos already out! Two Soju please” He felt someone sit next to him. He got up from where he was resting his head, Minyu and Wonwoo sat next to them. Junhui placed soju bottles in front of them, he went away to go serve some other customers.

“Hows studying for finals going,” He asked Mingyu. “Finals don’t know her?” Mingyu said Minghao snorted then grabbed Mingyu's drink to take a sip.

“You don’t even like Soju,” Minghao said. “I know” Mingyu looked over to Wonwoo who drank silently next to them looking at his phone. Minghao caught along. Wonwoo was looking over his online notes he had written down from today's lecture. Midterms were on Monday and he's not sure if he could pass History Of Modern Politics Philosophy, sure he wanted to be a lawyer but know he was questioning it. He knew he should’ve told his father that he didn’t want to take this class. But both of his parents persuaded him now he was stuck. He took a long sip from his Soju, the text on his phone moved a little he shook his head, he needed to concentrate.

“I might win this after all” Minghao said as he watches Wonwoo wobble a little. He was always a light drinker. Mingyu was going to say something he was interrupted buy two arms wrapped around him and Minghao.

“Let's get crazy tonight,” Seokmin said, he brath already reeked of alcohol. Soonyoung peeled him off then hugged them. They both wobbled in the middle of the dancefloor to the music. Seungkwan took a set next Minghao right.

“We've been bar hopping since 7 and there already trashed, I thought we never make it here,” Seungkwan said. Junhui came back and eyed the duo wobbling on the dance floor. He turned to Seungkwan for an explanation but he waved him off. Junhui got a glass water for him with a slice of lemon. Seungkwan jugged the water.

“Little thirsty aren’t we?” Seungkwan almost choked as he heard Hansol from behind him. Hansol was with Chan, Chan was wearing a face mask. He eyed Chan weirdly then turned to Hansol. “He has a pimple” Hansol explained.

“It's not just a pimple! It’s a fucking mountain!” Chan's voice was muffled. Minghao rolled his eyes “Its probably not that bad” Minghao said he reached over to grab the mask but his hand was swatted away by Chan.

“You don’t understand bitch all you have to do is drink water and your fine” Chan said, Minghao pulled his back, he turned on his stool then handed Junhui his empty shot glass. Junhui grabbed it giving him something a little bit stronger. He handed it back to Minghao who took it, he gave Junhui the shot glass again with a disappointed look.

“I'm not giving you anything strong one of your midterms is on Saturday,” Junhui said, Minghao sighed his boyfriend was right. Seungkwan leaned against his hand more, Junhui gave him a beer. “Must be nice” Seungkwan said, he drank the beer for a long time. Hansol and Chan went over to the pool table to go play some pool while Soonyoung and Seokmin still swayed in the middle of the bar. Joshua and Jeonghan came in holding hands, they both seated at a both and talked. Junhui came up to them giving them some beer then left to go serve some other people. Seungkwan watch Junhui serve many people he looked at him interact with girls, the girls swooned over him calling him handsome or tried to give him there number. He turned to Minghao who was talking to Mingyu about some class they had together.

“How do you do it?” Seungkwan asked Minghao turned to him. He was going to ask what he meant, he followed where Seungkwan was looking at. Some girl was whispering something to Junhui and Junhui nodded giving her his bartender smile.

“I trust him,” Minghao said. Seungkwan nodded., Junhui gave back looking kind of upset. He placed his tray down and started to prepare some drink.

“What happened?” Minghao asked Junhui turned to him the worried in his face disappeared and a soft look was on his face. “The girl over there asked for some impossible drink,” Junhui said.

“Want me to go fight her?” Minghao asked Junhui laughed at this. Minghao smiled at him, he liked when Junhui wore his smile instead of a frowning face. Seungkwan really saw how in love they where. Chan came over with his mask still on. “What can I drink here,” He asked, Junhui bent over to grab a soda can he placed in front of him. Chan grumbled then walked off with the soda. Junhui went back on the floor to serve customers again. Seungkwan looked over at the pool table, Hansol was standing there, a girl was talking to him she twirled her hair around her finger. Thye both laughed at whatever one of them said, Seungkwan grabbed his beer bottle it was empty. Minghao pushed his Soju bottle to him.

“Its okay I won't tell,” Minghao said, he reached over the bar to grab another Soju bottle. Seungkwan drank it and glared at them. Jeonghan came up to the bar to get another drink he saw Seungkwan glare at something, he saw he was glaring at Hansol and this girl.

“Your butts bigger,” Jeonghan said, Seungkwan turned to him Minghao giggled next to him. “You should just tell him how you feel I think it's obvious that he likes you” Jeonghan walked away after the other bartender gave him his drink. Seungkwan took another long drink, he finished the Soju. Jihoon and Seungcheol finally arrived, they sat next to Joshua and Jihoon. Soonyoung and Seokmin where finally seated in one booth holding each other. Once Junhui came back Seungkwan asked him for another Soju bottle.

“Where did you get the first one?” Junhui asked he turned to look at his boyfriend but his boyfriend was turned to Mingyu, they both ate there nachos silently, Mingyu was trying not to laugh. Junhui clicked his tongue at his boyfriend. Junhui slid another beer that was Soju to Seungkwan He grumbled but drank it.  
\---  
Hansol just wanted to play some pool with Chan but this girl kept trying to get his number. Hansol felt like he made it clear several times throughout the conversation that he wasn't interested. But she just kept pushing. Hansol didn’t wanna be rude and tell her to go away so he listens to the girl talked about whatever. He felt a hand on his chest, the girl was a little too close.

“You don’t look fully Korean are you mixed?” The girl asked Hansol nodded.

“With what?” She asked. Hansol grabbed the pool stick tightly he felt nervous, he didn’t like it when people asked him about his race. He felt like once he told them they see him differently.  
“My moms from New York,” Hansol said. The girl looked at him in awe. There was a laugh from behind them, the girl turned around and saw a girl sitting near the window with her friends. The girl with curly hair was getting shushed by her friends, the girl was trying to stifle her laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” The girl asked, the girl finally let out her laugh. “Lucia,” Her friend said, she waved her hand at her friends face trying to calm her down. Her curly hair bounced as she was laughing uncontrollably. Chan and Hansol looked at her as the other girl got furious.

“I think its funny that you look at him so exotic he's just a mixed kid, not an alien” Lucia said, she finally calmed down and look at the girl with a serious look. “ It's not a big deal,” Lucia said, she picked up her soda and drank it. The girl huffed then stormed off. Hansol walked up to her and smiled.

“Thanks,” Hansol said in English Lucia nodded. “Its okay, mixed kids have to each other back you know no ones gonna defend us like we defend each other” Lucia said. She saw Chan and smiled she waved at him. Chan waved at her smiling, Hansol came back and saw the redness on his face. “Shes nice” Hansol said. They continue to play their pool game, Seungcheol and Jeonghan came to play with them, Jeonghan also wanted to see Lucia. Chan bumped him away from her as he kept getting close she didn’t notice. A girl came over with her other friend up to them. More like to Hansol and Seungcheol.

“My friend here thinks your very handsome but she was too shy to come up to ask for your number” The girl was blushing as her friend talked to Hansol. The girl wobbled closer to Hansol who was obviously drunk, she stumbled Hansol caught her on time. She rested her head on Hansols chest. Jeonghan was trying not to laugh, he looked over to see Seungkwan looking over at them all dazed. The other girl went to Seungcheol and started stroking his arm. Jeonghan wonders how long it would take for Jihoon to look up from his food.  
\---  
Joshua looked over to see the scene he looked at Jihoon who was focused on his chicken wings. Jihoon looked up to see Joshua fussing over something.

“What is it,”Jihoon asked, he took another big bite out of his chicken wing. His hands were coated with sauce. “This girl is flirting with Seungcheol” He sighed that was the cons of having a hot boyfriend girls would always flirt with him.

“I trust him,” Jihoon said, Joshua worried face didn’t go away.

“She’s touching his arm” Jihom grabbed some napkins to wipe his fingers from the sauce. He got up from the booth, he looked over at the pool tables. A girl was touching Seungcheol arm, one thing Seungcheol couldn’t do was say no with soft looking girls like at her. He saw Hansol was holding a girl who was resting on him, he walked over to Seungkwan who was sulking at the bar and clearly tipsy.

“Let's go get our mans,” Jihoon said, he grabbed Seungkwan by the collar and pulled him to follow him.

“Our mans?” Seungkwan hiccuped. Jihoon cleared his throat with his arms folded. He cleared his throat to get everyone attention. Jeonghan grabbed a shot glass and took a shot, this was going to be good.

“I;d appreciates it if you stopped touching my boyfriend,” Jihoon said, the girl took a step back from Seungcheol and looked at him in disgust. “You're gay?” The girl asked.

“Actually bisexual, but I'm currently dating the love of my life” Jihoon went over to Seungcheol and kissed his jawline. Seungcheol rested his head on top of Jihoons, the girl walked away in disgust. They both waved at her. The other drunk girl was still in Hansol's arm, Hansol was too afraid to let her go she didn’t want her to fall. Seungkwan walked up to them with a sad look on his face, he looked like he was going to cry.

“He's not my boyfriend but I like him so can you let go of him”  
Hansol heart started racing, he felt like the whole bar could hear it. The girl turned to Seungkwan, tears started streaming down her face, she wobbled to her friends who looked at all of them in disgust. They all walked out the door.

“BYE NEVER COME AGAIN” Junhui yelled. Minghao laughed at his boyfriend. Seungkwan waddle over to Hansol. “You like me?” Hansol said. Seungkwan nodded he kissed Hansol on the cheek and leaned against his shoulder.

“Can we get out of here?” Seungkwan whispered. Hansol nodded he put the stick on the table then helped Seungkwan out the bar. Seungkwan turned to everyone and yelled. “IM OUT OF NO NUT NOVEMBER” Hansol face was shocked at Seungkwans words.

“Only if you want too I mean” He whispered to Hansol, Hansol nodded. “Are you sure? You’re a little tipsy” Hansol asked. Seungkwan nodded he kissed Hansol on the lips, Hansol wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened their kiss. Seungkwan pulled away, “Do you think my butts big?” Seungkwan asked. Hansol nodded, Seungkwan smiled and kissed him again feeling happy. There was cheers and whistles as they kissed.

“Look at our baby boo they grow up so fast!” Seokmin started tearing up Soonyoung held his hand and sobbed next to him. Junhui slowly took away their Soju beer from them he was cutting them off from the drinking. “Then there was three” Minghao said to himself he took another swing of his beer he looked over at Wonwoo and Mingyu. Wonwoo was whispering something in Mingyu's ear he didn’t know what it was but he knew it was something dirty, Mingyu ears where red.

“Hopefully by tonight two,” Junhui said. Jihoon walked over to Wonwoo who was still whispering dirty things in Mingyu's ear. “Are you okay?” Jihoon asked Wonwoo turned to him with a big smile.

“Yeah, I was just telling Mingyu if he remembered that time we had sex in his ca-“ MIngyu put a hand over Wonwoos mouth. Wonwoo leaned back and rested of Mingyu. “Looks like I'm going to win,” Jihoon said, he walked back to where he was eating his chicken wings. Wonwoo started to kiss Mingyu's hand, Mingyu let go. Wonwoo leaned closer to Mingyu space.

“Gyu” Wonwoo said in a low voice. Mingyu grabbed onto his own thigh squeezing it, he had to control himself. “Can I be top tonight?” Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu grabbed his wallet giving Junhui his card to pay for their drinks. Once Mingyu paid for his drinks they made their way to the car. Wonwoo sat on the passenger seat rubbing Mingyu's thigh and singing happily to the music that was playing on the radio. Wonwoo was clinging on to Mingyu as they made their way into the apartment, in the elevator he started kissing Mingyu's next and nibbling on his ear.,Mingyu shut the apartment door behind them, Wonwoo started kissing Mingyu his hands found Mingyu's shirt trying to unbutton it but his hands were too shaky. They made out as they walked to their bedroom. A trail of clothes left behind them.  
\---  
Junhui and Minghao came into the aparetment with take out later that night. Minghao started laughing when he saw the trail of clothes. Junhui took out his phone to take a picture of it then sent it to the group chat. They both tiptoed down the hall and poked at Wonwoo door. The room was lit by the lamp on Wonwoos dresser, they both were wrapped in blankets spooning.

“How do we know if they did it?” Junhui whispered, Minghao looked over to the small trashcan there was a condom wrapper in there. Minghao pointed at it he turned his camera to take a picture. The flash of the camera woke up Wonwoo. He got up slowly and felt the pain thumping in his head. “Hello?” Wonwoo said he was going to turn around bu the door slammed fast. He looked over to see Mingyu sleeping soundly, he kissed his cheek he went back to his sleeping position.  
\---  
Seungkwan felt at whole. No nut November was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Hansol just gave the best head and he felt complete. He laid on Hansols bed, Hansol was in the shower cleaning himself. Then Seungkwan started to question things, did this mean they were dating? Back at the bar Hansol never said anything about him liking Seungkwan back. Was this a booty call? Seungkwan shot from the bed. He walked into the bathroom where Hansol was drying himself off. Hansol covered himself acting like he didn't see naked 30 minutes ago.

“What are we?” Seungkwan asked, Hansol laughed but realized Seugnkwan was serious.

“Were dating know right? I think I just kinda made that clear a couple minutes ago” Hansol said. Seungkwan got closer to Hansol. “Really do you even like me?” Seungkwan asked.

“Seungkwan we just had sex,” Hansol said. “Seungkwan I really like you I always have ever since we met I just thought you where amazing, of course, I want us to be dating I'd be crazy if I didn’t,” Hansol said. Seungkwan smiled and gave him a kiss, he walked back to the bed to lay down. He grabbed his phone to take a picture of Hansol shirtless.  
\---  
_Boo sent a photo to #nonutnovember_  
Boo: im out bitches

Boo: I also got a man

blueballSOON: yEs ive been shipin for years

dkthegay: yes listen to our ship name

lilwoozi: oh no

dkthegay: VERKWAN

boo: where did the v come from

blueballsoon: the v comes from Vernon which is vernons sound cloud name

lilwoozi: I forgot you had soundcloud

chan: you already know who it is

huihui: I hate when they say that shit like no we don’t know who it is

dad: what about wonwoo and mingyu

dad: jihoon said mingyu look like he was gonna eat wonwoo

huihui: he bone apple teeth

_huihui sent a photo to #nonutnovember_

minghoe: YALL SHOULDVE BEEN THERE

minghoe: mY FLASH WENT OFF ANF WONWOO GOT UP AND WAS LIKE

minghoe: hello?

Snake: LMFAO I LVE THAT VIDEO

Leech: he really does he sends it to me when hes bored

Chan: it’s a funny VIDEO

Lilwoozi: I guess its just you and me minghao

Minghoe: MayBe the best nut win

Snake: can we make bets

Snake: I like bets

Leech: this is already a big bet goin on

Dad: I think my babes gonna win

Minghoe: aw cheolie u didn’t have to call me ur babe

Lilwoozi: HEY

Lilwoozi: u have ur own man

Leech: I think minghao is gonna win this

Huihui: yall already know im supporting my bae all the way 

Chan: im going with jihoon

Boo: so am I

Minghoe: SNAKE

Snake: did somebody call?

Snake: im going for jihoon too

Minghoe: now I know whose real and fake

Dkthegay we out here supporting our buy minghoe

Huihui: LMFAO MINGHOE

blueballSOON: we out here supporting our boy skinny penis

Chan: LMFAOOOOOOOOO

Chan BITCH IM HOLLERING

Chan: sKINNY PENISSSSSS

 _Chan changed_ minghoe _to_ skinnypenis

Skinnypenis: your canceled for the night


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, I hate myself lmao  
> so here's the last chapter sorry it took so long but the good news is some time next week I will be uploading a fresh new story for you soonhoon lovers. Plus I will update my other story! I was one a huge hitasu with that story I am sorry! Anyways if you guys where wondering I did survive No nut November all my friends failed. Enjoy this chapter! And thank you for all the support and nice comments!

Minghao hated test, he hated the silence, the sound of paper shuffling, it made him want to stab the person behind him. The guy behind him wouldn’t stop flipping through the pages. Minghao turned around glaring at the guy. The guy stopped shuffling his papers he sunk down in his seat. He turned back around, he needed to answer one more question.

“Five more minutes,” The professor said. Minghao looked up at the clock, he felt like he's been here all day not 2 hours. His pen started to move he started to write about the modern fashion today and how old trends keep coming up. After he was done he got up handing the midterm to the professor.

“See you in two weeks Professor,” Minghao said he faked a smile then walk back to his seat to get his bag. Minghao walked out of the classroom, he pulled out his phone to text Junhui that he finished all his midterms

_HaoHao to Junnie_

Haohao: I finished all my midterms, do you wanna get lunch?

Junnie: YAY! You’re finished

Junnie: I'm sorry I cant! I took the extra shift at the arcade

HaoHao: What about dinner?

Junnie: I’m working at the bar tonight too

HaoHao: okay ☹ don’t overwork yourself!

Haohao: Love you!

Junnie: Love you too!

Minghao put his phone in his back pocket. He knew he sounded selfish but he wishes he had Junhui all to himself today, his studying for finals got in the way of him and Junhuis time. He missed Junhui, but he wouldn’t admit it to him. Minghao didn’t like the idea of Junhui working two jobs and attending the university it was too much, Junhui denied his help all the time. It took a lot to convince him to move in with Wonwoo and Mingyu. It would be even harder to convince him to quit one job.

His phone vibrated in his pocket he grabbed it opening their group chat, he wanted to throw himself into the road his friends were too much.

_\---_

_Lilwoozi sent a message to #nonutnovember_

Lilwoozi: Ayo skinny penis

Lilwoozi: Have u don’t it yet

Lilwoozi: You got five days to tap out

Skinnypenis: Drop it jihoon

Bdb: I was dropped as a child

Lilwoozi: It all makes sense now

Bdb: what did they give you to make you so short

Lilwoozi: turn on ur fucking locations now you damn tree

blueballSOON: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

snake: did u drink coffee as a child

lilwoozi: Joshua fuck off

snake: iT WAS A GENUINE QUESTION

leech: I sensed that someone was attacking my man

leech: whose attacking him

lilwooz: me bitch

chan: maybe u need to beat ur meat you seem stressed

lilwoozi: No

lilwoozi: skinny penis is beating his meat

boo: can someone beat me

boo: I aint tryna take this theory midterm

lilwoozi: bitch me too tf

lilwoozi: you aint special

dkthegay: okay but are you guys into the science field?

Lilwoozi: okay but do u ever shut the fuck up

blueballSOON: ……

blueballSOON: SEUNGCHEOL DICK DOWN UR MAN

blueballSOON: IM TI R ED OF HIS SLANDER

blueballSOON: HE CAME AFTER MY WHOLE WORLD

dkthegay: aww im ur world

blueballSOON: buT OF COURSE MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY

chan: ew

blueballSOON: are you mad

chan: no

blueballSOON: GET MAD GET MAD

leech: STOP TARGETTING HIM

leech: HES JUST A WEE BOY

chan: im not a wee boy

chan: if u know what I mean

_leech blocked chan_

leech: im sorry

leech: hes still a growing boy  
\---

“Look, sir I already told you we don’t have that book in stores you can try a different store” Jihoon gripped the phone more tightly, he really wanted to find this guy and beat him with a book. It took all of Jihoon to not snap on the customer. The door opened, Seungcheol stepped in with two iced coffees smiling at him, some of Jihoons anger left his body but he still wanted to fight someone. Seungcheol finally got to the counter and placed the iced coffee in front of Jihoon.

“Okay sir, I’ll make sure the manager gets the message” Jihoon didn’t let the guy on the other line finished, he hung up and sighed loudly.

“Aren’t you the manager?” Seungcheol said Jihoon nodded. He grabbed the coffee taking long sips. Seungcheol put his bag on the counter, he pulled out a bag that had a pastry in it. Jihoon accepted it he eyed it, Seungcheol was giving him special treatment lately.

“What?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon bit into the cinnamon bun slowly he looked at the bun then at Seungcheol.

“Why are you being so nice?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol rolled his eyes he leaned on the counter. He grabbed Jihoons wrist to put the cinnamon bun near his mouth taking a big bite.  
“I always buy you food” Seungcheol said. Jihoon ate the cinnamon bun he listened to Seungcheol talked about his midterm that he just finished taking.

Jihoon watched the exciemtement in his eyes as he started to talk about his favorite class and how he believes he definitely passed the class with flying colors.

“When do you take your theory midterm?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon looked at his clock it said 1:15 his last midterm was at 5.  
“At 5, I don’t wanna go” Jihoon laid his head on the counter. Seungcheol ran his hands through his black hair.

“I like it this color, you should keep it like this for a while,” Seungcheol said, Jihoon sat up he grabbed at Seugncheols silver hair. He was quite surprised at how soft it was by now he would think it'd be damaged. After all the times Seungcheol changed his hair color.  
  
“Dye it all brown, you're too sexy in this color” Jihoon whispered. Seungcheol grabbed Jihoons wrist, he started to kiss it softly then moved to his palm. Jihoon pulled back his hand.  
“I refuse for my first time to be in a bookstore,” Jihoon said, Seungcheol covered his mouth from snorting. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol as he started to play games on his phone, he still had a small smile on his face.

“Can I ask you something?” Jihoon said softly, Seungcheol looked at him with a surprised look on his face, his boyfriend never spoke that softly. The last time he remembers when he used such a soft voice is the day Jihoon confessed to him.  
“Yeah” Seungcheol put down his phone giving Jihoons full attention.

Jihoon started to play with his sweater sleeve, his cheeks tinted pink he looked at Seungcheol. “Does it get annoying that I don’t want to have sex?” Jihoon asked, Seungcheol looked at him to see if he was joking, Jihoon has head down not wanting to look at Seungcheol. He clicked his tongue.

“You know I'll wait for you,” Seungcheol said, he looked at his phone the time was 1:30, he got up grabbing his bag from the counter.

“I have to go I told Chan I’d meet him to help him with his math” Seungcheol said. Jihoon waved bye, Seungcheol rushed back to him he gave him a kiss on the lips at least three times. Jihoon made a sour face at the public affection.

“Ill text you,” Seungcheol said, Jihoon watched his figure walk out the door. He grabbed the pastry rapper throwing it in the bin. Jihoon started to bite on his straw out of nerves, sex was something he was always insecure about. He was 20 and still a virgin it made him feel like a loser. All his friends weren’t virgins he was the only one. He knew his boyfriend has probably done it with girls and guys in the past. Jihoon never admitted but he was always worried that Seungcheol would leave him because he was a virgin or didn’t want to have sex with him. Even though Seungcheol always reassured him it was okay, Jihoon believed him it was still hard.

A couple books thudded on the counter making Jihoon jump, he restrained himself for saying a curse word. He looked at the customer giving them his best fake smile his smile turned down when he saw Mingyu’s smiling face.

“Don’t think too hard, I can smell the smoke from outside” Jihoon grabbed the book hitting Mingyu's arm. Mingyu snatched the book from Jihoon `before you can keep hitting him. Jihoon scanned the three books, he placed them in a paper bag handing it to him. Mingyu took it happily.

“I assume the books are from Wonwoo” Mingyu glared at Jihoon. Jihoon had his dumb cat like smirk. "What if these were for me,” Mingyu said, Jihoon crossed his legs and arms.

“I don’t even think you can even read a sentence,” Jihoon said. Mingyu took a step back with the books clutched to his chest shooked at what Jihoon said. “Look satan these are for Wonwoo, he finished a huge midterm paper and I'm going to reward him,” Mingyu said, Jihoon took a long sip of his coffee.

“What do you give Seungcheol when he does good” Jihoon drank his coffee until it got to the ice there was no more coffee but he still drank it. Mingyu eyebrow twitched at the noise Jihoon was making

“First of all reward? He isn't a dog, second of all I give Seungcheol my precense that’s enough for him” Jihoon said. Jihoon schooed him away, Mingyu stuck out his tongue he left the bookstore leaving Jihoon and his thoughts by himself.

\---  
Chan chewed on his cap looking at his math study guide, his midterm was tomorrow he had to learn how to write the equation and answers without using the numbers. He looked around the cafe trying to find a motivation to actually work, Chan stopped to stare at her she was here as well. She was typing on her computer with a concentrated look on her face she would push her curly hair back now. Chan rested his chin on his palm as she watched her across the café. They had at least two class together math and engineering. She was also one of the few students in the Spanish course. Chan heard from Joshua that she was in the Spanish speaking council and already the president. She was barely a freshman.

Seungcheol smirked as he took a seat in front of Chan, he took out his old freshmen math textbook that was marked up he set it in front of Chan. He looked over at what Chan was looking at and saw that girl, his smirk grew.

“Hey big head, why don’t you buy her a cup of coffee,” Seunghceol said, Chan looked at him dumbfounded. Then shook his head, he opened his own textbook trying to start a problem. The numbers floated on the page, he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes he walked over to the counter to order a coffee. Joshua greeted him.

“Your usual?” Joshua asked already grabbing a clean mug. Seungcheol shook his head he scanned the menu his eye lit up when he saw the perfect drink.

“The Colombian coffee sounds good,” Seungcheol said he handed the bill to Joshua. Seungcheol went to sit down to Chan again. He helped Chan start on the problem then got up again to get his drink. Seungcheol grabbed a napkin. “You got a pen?” Seungcheol asked Joshua, Joshua shook his head as he handed his pen to Seungcheol.

“He needs a little push,” Seungcheol wrote down Chan’s number, he grabbed the cup and walked up to Lucia who was reading over something on her screen intensely. She looked up from her screen and gave a gentle smile, she looked him with questioning eyes.

“Hi! Sorry if I’m interrupting you, but my friend order you a coffee but he was too shy to bring it on his own” Seungcheol set the coffee next to her laptop carefully.

"Who's your friend?” Lucia asked eyeing the coffee, she wanted to grab the coffee she hesitated though not wanting to grab it, she didn’t know her sender still. Seungcheol pointed at Chan, Lucia looked over at Chan a small warmth spreading on her cheeks.

“Tell him I said thank you and not to be shy next time” Seungcheol gave a thumbs up, he watched Lucia drink the coffee with a small smile, she worked on her paper with new energy. Chan didn’t notice, Seungcheol scooted closer and started to help him with the things Chan was struggling with.  
\---  
Minghao was laying on his couch with his laptop open, he was on the homepage of the website that showed him his grades. Every now and then he would refresh the page to see if his professor put his midterm in. He hasn’t, Minghao sighed he got up from the couch to get some food from the fridge. He looked inside trying to find something, it was empty. He made a note to himself that him and Chan need to go grocery shopping after his midterms, maybe Junhui could help them, Minghao took out his phone he opened his messages with his boyfriend.

 _Haohao sent a message to_ junnie

Haohao: I miss youuuu

Junnie: You saw me yesterday but I miss u too

Haohao: I think im gonna die of starvation

Haohao: theres no food in the house and I spent the last of my  
money on that cool eraser we saw

Junnie: YOU WENT BACK FOR IT

Junnie: BABE U HAVE LIKE 7 ERASERS AT HOME

Haohao: IT’S A BIG ASS CALFORINA ROLL ERASER IT WAS WORTH IT

Junnie: IT WASN’T WORTH UR MONEY

Haohao: it erases pretty good so suck my dick

Junnie: im not sucking your skinny penis until December

Haohao: oh my fucking god

Haohao: im gonna block you

Junnie: NO I WAS PLAYING

Junnie: I’ll come by after my shift at the arcade with some pizza

Haohao: I no longer have the need to block you

Haohao: Suddenly I want to marry you

Junnie: Your regular right?

Haohao: Yesss please I love you so much

Haohao: I’ll give u the best head December first

Junnie: Cant wait

Minghao laughed at his boyfriend's response, he really loved Junhui. Junhui always took care of him. The first day they met Junhui was fussing him about his dehydration Minghao remembers telling him to fuck off then passing out at the café. They became closer over the course of a year. At the end of their first year, Junhui asked him to a date Minghao accepted happily knowing Junhui felt the same about him. Now they're in the middle of their second year, 7 months into the relationship.

He put his laptop on his lap he refreshed the page again. He almost jumped at the sight of the new email, the email read ‘Midterm Scores’. The little mouse was on the edge of the screen, he was anxious to see his score. He clicked on it with his eyes close, his eyes open slowly at his screen. He felt his face fall slowly. Minghao never knew he’d hate seeing the D, the letter. He rubbed his eyes thinking it was wrong but no he got a D on his midterm.

His phone rang next to him he looked over to see a picture of his mom he gulped. He grabbed the phone slowly picking it up, he answered it.

“Mom?” Minghao said, his voice cracking he cleared his throat there was hum on the other side of the line.

“I saw your grades where update” Minghao hands begun to shake. “Yeah” Minghao said softly, he heard tapping on the other side of the line.

“Well why did you get a D,” His mom asked Minghao froze he didn’t know how to answer that. Minghao studuided all night for that exam Junhui helped him make flashcards they both studied with eachother this whole week he recalls not even making out with him the whole studying sessions.

“Sorry mom I don’t really have an answer, I swear I studied Junhui helped me” He heard his mom scoff he made a mistake.  
“I sent you to Seoul to study design because you said you wanted to make a name for yourself, not date a boy” Minghao bit his lips.

“Yes ma’am” Minghao responded. “I'm going to fly in next week for Seouls fashion week the whole week you will be my shadow am I clear Hao?” Minghao nodded, he mentally hit himself his mom couldn’t see him. “Yes,” Minghao responded.

“Okay get some rest you worked hard I love you” Minghaos mom hung up on him before he could say I love you back.

Minghao grabbed a pillow from his side, he smashed it into his face and screamed. The scream came out muffled. He totally forgot about fashion week, he loved his mom but he hated doing fashion week with her. She was one of the most influential designers in the Asian community and even in the world. Being her son was exhausting there were so many exceptions, he fled to Seoul to show people he can earn his own name. He wanted to be big on his own not because his mom was already a huge hit.

There was a knock on the door, Minghao placed the pillow back on the couch. He got up to see who it was, he peeked through the peep hole and saw his boyfriend holding a box with him. Minghao opened the door slowly. Junhui greeted him with a peek on the lips Minghao closed the door slowly, Junhui set the pizza down on the coffee table he went to the kitchen to get plates and cups. Minghao grabbed his laptop walking into the kitchen, Junhui turned around to look at him he looked at the screen and saw Minghaos grade. Minghao felt himself shake he wanted to cry.

Junhui put the cups down he grabbed the laptop placing it on the counter. He moved Minghaos hair from his forehead placing a gentle kiss. Minghao felt tears on his cheeks, he leaned against Junhui. Junhui hugged him they rocked back and forth in the kitchen, Minghaos hunger went away all he wanted to do was cry he felt like such a failure.

“Whatever your thinking stop it” Junhui whispered in his ear. Minghao sniffled he didn’t want to keep crying he hated crying especially in front of Junhui. They moved to the couch, Minghao was in Junhui's arms still sniffling. He tried to cure his sadness with pizza.

After a couple minutes of just chewing Minghao stopped to tell Junhui about his mom. “Next week is fashion week in Seoul my moms coming so Im going to be with her all week,” Minghao said, Junhui looked at him Minghao still look sad. Junhui kissed the side of his head, he reached for another slice.

“Does this mean I’m going to meet her?” Junhui asked to lighten up the mood. Minghao chuckled he nodded. “This time I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend,” Minghao said Junhui smiled at him.

“Do you think she’ll find me handsome” Minghao rolled his eyes. “Shes already saw pictures of you,” Minghao said, he got up to get more soda. “Shes usually the first one to like the pictures of us on my Instagram I'm sure she has her notifications on my account,” Minghao said.

“My mom always comments on our pictures she said she shows her friends at work” Junhui started talking about his mom. Minghao smiled he knew how much Junhui missed his mom.

After they finished eating they started to clean up the mess that was on the coffee table. internationallyJunhui had was the two cups they used even though Minghao said he’ll do it later, he knew he wouldn’t do it later. They both sat on the couch in each other's arms, Minghao needed this. His mom was coming next week who knows when he was going to hang out with his boyfriend. Minghao sat up quickly.

Junhui looked at him eyebrows raised, Minghao sat on top of him with a determined look on his face. “I just realized my moms coming next week” Junhui nodded Minghao began to kiss him, Junhui tried getting up form the spot Minghao had him in but Minghao would push him down.

“You're going to lose,” Junhui said, Minghao shrugged he pushed Junhui down more. He laid on top of Junhui kissing him more, Junhui wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer, trying to squeeze out any space that was still between them.

They both pulled away from each other their breathing was heavy.

“Are you sure you want to continue” Junhui whispered, Minghao nodded. “Who knows when we can do it,” Minghao said. Minghao sat up pulling Junhui with him towards his bedroom. Before they could do anything he texted the group chat, he shut his phone off. He laid in bed watching Junhui undress then let Junhui undress him.  
\---  
Skinnypenis _sent a message to #nonutnovember_

Skinnypenis: im tapping out

Bdb: WOW I AM SHOOK

Bdb: How do you feel jihoon

Lilwoozi: I feel fucking great

Lilwoozi: first order of business is to kill mingyu hes too damn tall

Boo: IM SCREECHING

Chan: for once I agree with Jihoon

Bdb: I thought discrimination was over

Bdb: but I was wrong

blueballSOON: ok im broke rn so im not sure I can fufill any request

lilwoozi: you can do things for me for me

lilwoozi: like carrying my bag to class

blueballSOON: I aint no horse

lilwoozi: youre right

lilwoozi: seokmin youll be carrying my bag

dkthegay: yall fucking saw that?

Dkthegay: he came after me and my weave

dkthegay: I don’t look like a horse

dkthegay: do I?

snake: no comment

dkthegay: people say it so much im starting to believe it

leech: okay Wendy Williams

dad: for the longest I thought wendy williams was that tennis player

eliminated: How THE FUCK U GET WENDY WILLIAms anD SERENA WILLIAMS MiXEd Up

dad: ARE WE GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT THEY BOTH HAVE WILLIAMS IN THEIR NAME

chan: IM CRYING

leech: sorry hes special

dad: look bitch don’t come after me

dad: I just finished my midterm for all my classes

dad: so im everywhere

leech: oh like your college freshmen self

boo: BITCH PASS THE POPCORN

dkthegay: DIS SOME GOOD T E A

blueballSOON: SIPP SIPP BITCHES

wonWOO: u guys are a mess

dad: jeonghan don’t even come after me or ill come after  
everything u love

snake: I know yall got beef but don’t bring me into this

chan: tag urself im Joshua

lilwoozi: Okay so I made a list of things I want from each and one of you

lilwoozi _sent a photo to #nonutnovember_

lilwoozi: I know minghao and junhui fucking so ill send it to them later

boo: wheres my name

boo: what does that mean

boo: am I gonna die

lilwoozi: no ur safe

boo: oh my god jihoon I love u so muHCHHC

lilwoozi: love u too my son

dad: well I already do half of this stuff

dkthegay: u guys take showers together already

dad: yes

dkthegay: but u haven’t u know

lilwoozi: no I don’t know

dkthegay: have s e x the deed

dad: no we haven’t

lilwoozi: seungcheol come here

lilwoozi: come into our room

boo: oh bitch you're gonna have fun tonight  
\--  
Seungcheol came into there room there was no one in there. He turned to look around to see if Jihoon was in there he wasn't in there. He looked towards there bed and saw a small lump, he made his way towards him slowly, Seungcheol sat next to the bed. He grabbed their sheets lifting it up slowly. Jihoon was under the sheets.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon gave him a look, Seunghcoel never saw that look on Jihoon. His eyes had lust in them.

“I think I want my first request from you” Jihoon sat up getting closer to Seungcheol. Seungcheol gulped. “Whats your request?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon hands grabbed Seungcheols hands pulling them to his body he laid Seungcheols palm on his chest.  
“I want you to take me” Jihoon whispered back. Seungcheol smiled he kissed him. Seungcheol grabbed him by his waist pulling Jihoon on top of him. Seungcheol pulled away, he studied Jihoon face making sure this is what he wanted. Jihoon looked at him still with lustful eyes. “I trust you,” Jihoon said, Seungcheol kissed him again this time more passionately.

Hearing Jihoon say those words made something snap in him he felt happy knowing he trusted him.  
\---  
Skinnypenis _sent a message to #nutnovember_

Skinnypenis: I forgot how good junhuis dick is

Chan: I want to forget

Boo: yall really out here smashing

Boo: and for what

Skinnypenis: my moms coming next week

Bdb: OMG REALY

Bdb: I MISSED AUNTIE

Skinnypenis: so I had to suck the life out junhui because I don’t  
know whens the next time I can

blueballSOON: wow he must look like a capri sun rn

snake: have you guys seen that meme

chan: no

snake: you didn’t let me finish

chan: okay keep going

snake: thank you

snake: like I was saying

dkthegay: THAT MEME THAT’S LIKE WHEN SHE SUCK THE LIFE OUTTA YOU AND U CANT MOVE THEN SHE START STEALING YO STUFF

snake: BITCH

dkthegay: oh im sorry

leech: you're just going to my man dirty like that

eliminated: and its that picture of that skeleton

eliminated: it’s a mood

chan: whats getting head feel like

wonWOO: PERSONALLY I don’t like getting head but I like giving

bdb: hes like Santa

snake: ooh bitch no

boo: it just feels like something hot and moist

leech: STOP IT RIGHT NOW

leech: WERE NOT HAVING THIS CONVO

leech: HES TOO YOUNG

chan: im 19

leech: yeah your 19 minus 14

blueballSOON: bitch I failed math ! speak clearer

dkthegay: hes saying chan is 5

chan: I am 19

skinnypenis: internationally 18

leech: so ur still a baby

chan: I had enough of this tom foolery

eliminated: yall you know whats next months

lilwoozi: December without hansols stupid challenges?  
yes cant wait

Eliminated: no

Leech: Its dick down December aint it

Eliminated: yes it is my dudes

Skinnypenis: rip my asshole

dad: hey its just the beginning for us jihoon

wonWOO: I just chocked on my saliva

huihui: you guys did it! Congrats

dad: thank you

lilwoozi: this is something I didnt want people to know

snake: I didn’t want you to exspose my dick size but you know shit happens

skinnypenis: whoever gets dicked down the most wins

lilwoozi: NO I HAD ENOUGH

lilwoozi: I had enough of these stupid challenges, I never knew being bottom could be such a pain

boo: PHAT MOOD

eliminated: sooooo

eliminated: we doing this or wat

huihui: yes

wonWOO: im in

snake: I as well

leech: same

blueballSOON: u bet I am

dkthegay: sign me the fuck up

bdb: I feel like im gonna regert this

skinnypenis: I guess

chan: im straight

dad: sign me up prepare yourself jihoon

boo: I ma disgusted, but me too

lilwoozi: I fucking hate every single one of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER FINALLLY !  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST EVER COMPLETED FANFIC


End file.
